For The Future
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was done. And just as he was about to leave the temple for good an enormous flash came from behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with a man that looked like an older version of...himself
1. Done

**Hey guys, how's it going? For those of you who are reading this from recommendation of my other stories "To Understand" or "Someday" thanks for stopping by and I'm really happy you decided to. For those of you who are not familiar with my work, I also want to thank you for stopping by to read this and I hope you enjoy =]**

**And remember...I own nothing =]**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was done.

He had enough. He was done trying to be perfect. He was done trying to impress someone who could care less about him. He was done living with Qui-Gon's cold indifference.

It had been almost 2 years since Obi-Wan was chosen to be Qui-Gon's apprentice, and there was yet to be a flicker of emotion shown in his master's eyes. Aside from disappointment of course, and these day even that was limited.

Obi-Wan felt alone, trying so desperately to make the closest person he had to a father happy. But nothing worked. Nothing had worked in the past 2 years, why would anything else work in the future? And so it was upon realizing this, did Obi-Wan Kenobi came to the decision that he was going to run away from the Jedi Temple.

It wasn't that it was a spur of the moment dilemma. No he had dealt with the problem called Qui-Gon for ages. And he had even tried to fix it by asking a few other Jedi masters for advice. And they all told him the exact same thing: _Talk to him, he's your master. It's not like he'll punish you for being honest you know..._

Oh how much Obi-Wan wished that was true. Qui-Gon always found a way to take every word he said and turn it into some excuse of him being "dark." So being honest...not an option. As a matter of fact there was only one option.

So here Obi-Wan was, glancing around his room one last time to makes sure he had packed everything, before slowly lowering the cover of his small suitcase. He sighed and zipped it up. And just as he was about to grab the handle and pull it off the bed, and enormous flash came from behind him.

Startled, Obi-Wan spun around, lightsaber at the ready.

But almost dropped the weapon when he found himself face to face with a man. The man was tall, muscular, and definitely looked like he had fought a good number of battles in his life(proven by the small scar down his lip, and another down his left eyebrow.) The man had smooth caramel colored hair, light aquamarine eyes, and looked like he was in his early 30's. But that's not what shocked Obi-Wan. What struck him the most was that this man looked like...like an older version of...himself.

**There you go, first chapter. So what do you think? Should I continue? **

**God, for those of you who have read "To Understand", let me tell you, you won't believe how much I miss that fic. OMG I so sorly miss writing up the chapters for that. Sometimes I think I should have made that longer just so this empty feeling would go away T__T It was one of those stories I was really attached to T_________T **

**Anywhooooo please review!! =]  
**


	2. I Am You

**Here you go guys, the second chapter. Thanks a million for all your reviews, I mean I really didn't expect this to get so much attention, but it did and I'm so happy. So here you go and I hope you enjoy =]**

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan growled at the man before him.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, Qui-Gon's not home" the man said thoughtfully.

"Who are you?!" this time Obi-Wan screamed, taking a step forward.

"Alright, alright, relax. I know this must be confusing for you but believe me I mean you absolutely no harm. You can lower your saber" the man said slowly.

Obi-Wan eye the man carefully. He had an incredibly strong force signature. And it wasn't a bit tainted with darkness so wasn't a sith. But then how could he have attained a signature so high....

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to the man's belt, and widened a bit when he saw a lightsaber.

"Yes, I am a Jedi, you can trust me" the man said looking down at his waist before returning his gaze to the younger.

Obi-Wan hesitantly lowered her saber "You still haven't told me who you are..."

The man took a deep breath "I am...you..."

"What?!" Obi-Wan scowled "Quit messing around and tell me who you really are" he took his comm link into his hand and brought it up for the man to see "Or I'll have the entire Jedi Council up here in a seconds time." Obi-Wan did realize that he was threatening a possible Jedi Knight...Jedi Master, or even a Sith with fantastic shields. But it was worth a shot.

The man chuckled before continuing "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am you, 28 years from the future"

"Let me see your lightsaber.......throw it over" Obi-Wan added a second thought.

"What, going to check the color?" the man smirked. Obi-Wan looked away. He wished the man hadn't just seen right through him,but it was true. A pretty much stupid plan if you through about it but it could tell him something. If the force was strong enough in the saber, he could tell who it belonged to...

"What would it matter? My saber would tell you who belongs to, but you don't even know who I am. I tell you I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you believe I am lying" the man looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to the young man before him "How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and take it from him?"

"If you killed a Jedi and took it from him then I can't trust you" Obi-Wan said almost immediately.

"Times are rough where I come from" the man muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"28 years in the future, that's all I can tell you for now..." the man trailed off.

Obi-Wan gave a frustrated sigh. He was getting no where, and this man was much better at avoiding revealing information than he thought.

"Tell you what, I'll prove that I'm you from the future. Throw a couple of questions at me" the man suggested.

"Alright, let's do that" Obi-Wan said straightening his posture. He thought for a moment before continuing "How did I meet my friend Bruck?"

"Bruck's not your friend....as a matter of fact...what are you 14?" the man raised a brow. Obi-Wan just nodded. "Then Bruck's dead, he died last year."

"Ok then, how was I chosen to be a padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I, well you- well let's just say we didn't become padawan by exactly being chosen. It was more of an almost get shipped to agri-corps and end up saving Qui-Gon Jinn's life and then have him ask 'would you like to be trained by me?' and then a force sensitive stone" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small smooth river stone and held it up for Obi-Wan to see before returning it to his pocket "and then bam! We where padawan" he smiled.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment....he had the river stone from Qui-Gon's home planet.....But what if he had taken it from the actual Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan shook his head and went for one final question.

"How did I meet my friend Garen?"

A smile crept onto the man's face and he shook his head slowly "Ah, Garen. Let's just say it had something to do with a laundry room explosion" the man laughed "They never did find out who did that."

Obi-Wan was a little brought back by the fact that the man had actually answered it "Ok, how long have I known him?"

"Well, you've probably known him for about 10 years...me," the man paused and looked down again, and when he looked back up, his eyes bore a very familiar gaze. The gaze Obi-Wan wore when something upset him but he was trying his hardest not to show it "I knew him for 34."

"Knew?" Obi-Wan muttered, catching the small detail.

"Garen's dead in my time...: the man closed his eyes briefly.

"Oh..." Obi-Wan cast his eyes downward. He didn't really know what to think of his best friend's apparent death. Or even if it was true...but something about the man's tone of voice, and the rapid changing of his eyes color from aqua to grey....told Obi-Wan, he was telling the truth.

"It was my fault. As usual...it was my fault...he died trying to save me..." the man muttered. He turned away from Obi-Wan for a second, running both hands through his hair in a rather frustrated manner "It happened just a few days ago...I mean his memory is still so raw...so fresh..and...I could still here his voice loud and clear in my mind...saying something stupid like 'Obi-Wan, put down that lightsaber right now-"

"I absolutely need someone to play this new-" Obi-Wan continued the man's sentence.

"This new holo-game with me right now" the man added turning back to face Obi-Wan, with a smile on his face.

"Before..."

"Before the _force_ decides to take me and play with me...." the man finished his best friend's often said line.

Both Jedi sobered and allowed a calm silence to come between them. Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed behind him and returned his lightsaber to his belt.

"I think I believe you now" Obi-Wan sighed "Well you-I mean me..I mean..."

"Just call me Ben, that's what everyone I my time calls me" Ben said walking over to his younger self. He eyed the suitcase on the bed and then looked over at Obi-Wan "Judging by the way this place looks, I take it I came right on time?"

Obi-Wan just raised a brow.

"Let me tell you something, Obi-Wan..." Ben began, seating himself next to his younger self "I was your age too once. And I felt rejected by Qui-Gon's cold indifference once as well. So you wanna know what I did?" Ben said gazing deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes "I ran away" he whispered.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a bit. Ben continued "I ran away from Qui-Gon, the temple, from everything. I traveled a few planets with the limited money I had, searching for a job and a temporary home. But on one of the planets, a Jedi from the Ziggurat Temple saw me. He immediately recognized me and brought me back to the Coroscant Temple. Master Yoda....being as merciful as he was, allowed me to remain in the order and put me back under Qui-Gon's tutelage. And I'm sure you can imagine how Qui-Gon treated me after what I did. Ever so the oblivious one, he treated me worse than before I had left. The fact that I ran away reinforced his idea that there was some kind of darkness in me. Nevertheless he trained me. We spoke as little as we possibly could for the next few years, and made no attempts to seal the rift between us. All the rejection, hurt and anger that developed in me changed me from the shy timid boy you are now, to this attitude filled renegade I am today" Ben shrugged "Qui-Gon decided he would knight me as soon as he could. When I was 18 he requested the council for it, but they said we would have to go on one last mission before I can be knighted. It was a mission I thought would be simple and easy but hey, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, the kriffing mischief magnet I am, we wound up going on a wild bantha chase, finding the sith again after a hundred years, and finding the chosen one..."

"The chosen one...from the prophecy?" Obi-Wan asked raising a brow.

"Yup, the very same" Ben answered "But he was a stunning 9 years old. There was no way the council was going to let him into the order. But Qui-Gon wouldn't have any of it. He made sure young..Anakin Skywalker was allowed into the order. And as soon as the council finally gave into him and allowed Anakin to be trained...Qui-Gon took him as an apprentice..."

"And what about you?" Obi-Wan dared to ask.

"Pushed aside....knighted the very same day" Ben sighed "Qui-Gon didn't show up to my knighting cause he was too busy with Anakin's braiding ceremony.."

Obi-Wan looked down and noticed Ben's clenched fists. But looked back to his eyes as he began to speak again.

"Despite the fact that I had saved him from the sith that had attacked us on Naboo, Qui-Gon and I didn't bother with one another for the next year or so, until the council placed us on another mission together. The same sith was spotted again on Naboo and we where to go out and this time we where to bring him back to the temple for questioning. And it really didn't occur to me how much I cared for Qui-Gon, how much of a father to me he was until I saw that sith strike him down...and kill him..." Ben closed his eyes again.

"You...you saw Qui-Gon die?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Ben let out a dry laugh "Saw him? I held him while he was dying."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a bit.

"His dying wish was that I complete Anakin's training. I was 19, in panic and pain, and I immediately accepted. Not really realizing the magnitude of my decision till I faced the very same ten year old that had stolen everything from me. And I was supposed to train and care for him like he was my own. At first I neglected and barely spoke to him. But then one day....it occurred to me...that I was acting just like Qui-Gon...And I took a moment to think that maybe....just maybe Anakin felt the same way I did when I was around his age...." Ben glanced over at his younger self before continuing "So I began to take better care of him, I learned to love and care for him like my own son.. Thing where good for us. We developed a strong bond that lasted for years."

"Then what happened?" Obi-Wan muttered?

"I never understood why Qui-Gon always acted like such a bastard after Xanatos turned" Ben noticed his younger self stiffen at the sound of the rogue Jedi's name "That is until my own apprentice turned..."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a great deal "Anakin turned to the dark side?"

"It was my fault really...I should have been more of a master to him than a friend...In the beginning when I mistreated him....he gained this insecurity that I hated him and didn't want him. Afterwards however once I became close to him his insecurity became the need to satisfy me. He craved my attention and acceptance. More than a Jedi should. I should have noticed all that. I should have never babied him as much as I did. That was probably one of the key points of his downfall..." Ben looked away for a moment "But that's not important now" he took a deep breath "Anyway Anakin became the sith apprentice to the dark lord, Darth Sidious. And together they turned the Republic into and Empire, all under their rule. And then they declared all Jedi as enemies of the Empire. Hunted them down and killed them all. Of course most of them where gone because Anakin had invaded the Coroscant Temple, killing everyone there."

Shock and horror filled Obi-Wan's face.

"Garen and I survived because we where both offworld. He and I where the only ones we where familiar with that had survived..."

"But what about-"

"Dead. They where all dead. Anakin made sure of it" Ben said slowly shaking his head "But it didn't matter that we didn't know anyone. We rounded up all the Jedi we could find and started a Rebel Alliance. War against the Empire. And I...I was the leader of it all. The Rebel Alliance fought several battles against the empire over the years. Winning some, loosing. All while we where on the run. It would be a disgusting mistake to get caught by the Empire" Ben finished.  
"Whoa..." Obi-Wan muttered breathlessly "I'm gonna live a crazy life..."

"No you're not Obi-Wan, that's why I'm here. I don't want you to experience the poor excuse for a life I have. That's why I'm here to tell you...don't run away. Believe me,. It's what ruined my life. It's what made me what I am today" Ben warned.

"But you're such a cool guy!" Obi-Wan smiled a bit.

"Yeah to some" Ben turned away and run a hand through his hair "tell that to Luke and he'll say, 'what? The old man? Cool? No way."

"Whose Luke?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Luke's-Nevermind, he's like a son to me...that's all you need to know for now" Ben answered.

"Ok..."

"But anyway, listen to me Obi-Wan, I know it's hard now, but believe me things will look up. And let me tell you a little secret of mine, something I didn't learn for a long time after Qui-Gon's death" Ben leaned in towards his younger self. Obi-Wan leaned in towards him as well, curious as to what Ben wanted to tell him "He _does_ care about you."

"What?" Obi-Wan looked at Ben as though he was crazy "Qui-Gon doesn't give a crap about me. Faaaar from loving me."

"He loves you with his life. He loves you like his own son...it's just that he didn't know how to tell you now...you know Xanatos's wound is still fresh. Give him a little time and I'm sure he'll open up to you. It's something I forgot to do before I jumped ahead" Ben said with a truthful expression "Jumped into the real world, into pain, war and the ugliness of battle."

"Battle huh?" Obi-Wan smirked "Is that why you have the body of a bounty hunter?"

Ben laughed "Yes that's why I've got the body of a bounty hunter."

"How the hell did you even get so....tight??" Obi-Wan said staring at Ben's packed muscular chest. His lightly tanned skin was brought out all the more by the sleeveless netted shirt x=clad to his body.

"Oh you know, just duke it out with a sith apprentice 4 or 5 times...you'll get there, trust me" Ben poked at his chest, suppressing a grin.

Obi-Wan laughed.

Their laughter eventually died out into a comfortable silence.

"But seriously Obi-Wan. Please, for your own sake, deal with Qui-Gon for a bit. And we can change the future for the better. I know we can" Ben said breaking the silence. He looked sincerely at his younger self "And please if and when you meet Anakin, because I'm not even sure if you will anymore now that I've hopefully stopped you from running aeway. But seriously if and when you do meet Anakin, please, please don't let him develop the insecurity that will cause him to succumb to the darkness. Please..."

"I won't, I promise" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good..." Ben whispered and looked down.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening, sounded.

"Crap, Qui-Gon's home" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Ah...sith" Ben cursed, trying to hide the panic that filled him at the thought of seeing Qui-Gon again.

"Obi-Wan?" The strong deep voice that both the Obi-Wans where more than familiar with, came from the living room. Heavy footsteps drew closer to the room.

"You want me to leave?" Ben asked hurriedly.

"No! Then I'd be fucked for trying to run away!" Obi-Wan let out in a hushed scream.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, when did you start using that word?!" Ben gasped.

"Please, you probably use it all the time..." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"You see that attitude? That's what's gonna turn you into me!" Ben pointed an accusing finger at Obi-Wan, then at himself.

"I am you!" Obi-Wan countered,

"Not yet you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're-" but Ben was cut off as the door to Obi-Wan's room fell open. Both the Kenobi's eyes went to the door...

And there stood the tall, ever so confident form of......Qui-Gon Jinn.

**Dun Dun DUUUN!!! lol Qui-Gon's home! XD lol so, what's ya think? Good bad? Please let me know. And if there are any questions, feel free to ask =] **

**Oh and how many of you picked up Qui-Gon's line that Ben said? It was this: "How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and take it from him?"**** Qui-Gon said it to Anakin when they met in Phantom Menace =] Ring a bell? I just thought it would be nice to have Ben recite something his old master said.  
**

**Review!!  
**


	3. Forgiveness

**Sorry this took a while guys, but here you go =] Enjoy!**

Upon entering the room, Qui-Gon Jinn raised a brow at the most familiar looking man seated next to his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan...who is-"

"This is Ben Skywalker from the Ziggurat Temple...." Obi-Wan mustered up "He's um here for a visit..."

Ben looked over at his younger self, almost amazed at how fast he thought that up. But as soon as he recovered himself, he stood up and faced Qui-Gon "Ben Skywalker, nice to meet you." He held out a hand towards Qui-Gon and looked down, avoiding looking at the older man.

"Ben Skywalker eh...." Qui-Gon muttered taking the hand "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize my Obi-Wan because of a beard, longer hair and a few years?"

Ben shot his gaze upward, meeting the midnight blue eyes he hadn't seen in years. Suddenly he realized his hand was still in Qui-Gon's. But when he tried to pull it away, Qui-Gon gripped it harder, and pulled the young man into a tight embrace. Ben's breath hitched and his mind froze in the utter shock of being hugged....by Qui-Gon of all the people.

Ben Kenobi lived in a hard time. And the only time he would ever get a hug anymore was when Luke would have a nightmare or something...and that barely happened anymore considering he was 17. So a hug was something he didn't really remember the feeling of anymore. That is until Qui-Gon put his arms around him in a secure hold. It was then that Ben remembered. Remembered what it was like to feel safe and protected. Remembered how life was...with Qui-Gon around. More specifically how much it hurt.

"But how?" Qui-Gon's whisper into his ear brought him out of his thoughts.

"When Garen and I broke into the temple-"

"You broke into the Jedi Temple?!"

"It's a long story. And you of all the people should know that Garen and I have a history of trouble" At this both Jedi Masters smiled a bit "We found a book set in Master Yoda's old chambers about the ancient art of the force. Volume IV Book III Chapter II Paragraph I......Time Traveling" Ben whispered.

"Ah...I see...It's good to see you Obi-Wan...or for me, the man you will become"

"Hm..." Ben finally built up the courage to bring his arms up and return the embrace.

And after an eternity of peace (for Ben at least) Qui-Gon released him and took a moment to really study him "So, why exactly are you here?"

"To stop something that ruined my life....from ruining yours" Ben answered simply.

"I take it, it has something to do with that suitcase over there" Qui-Gon raised a brow, gesturing towards the suitcase next to Obi-Wan.

"Master, I can explain-" But Qui-Gon was quick to cut Obi-Wan off.

"We will speak about that later." Ben noticed the slightly cold stare Qui-Gon gave his apprentice.

"No, we'll talk about that now. Let me tell you something master....when I was 14 and I ran away from the temple" Ben also noticed Qui-Gon's expression darken at the sound of him admitting Obi-Wan was going to run away "I was caught a brought back. And upon seeing me again...the first thing you did was..." Ben looked away and tried to compose himself. The memory, and the pain was still so fresh...even after so many years "You hit me."

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's eyes widened. But Ben continued "You hit me as hard as you could with the back of your hand...on my right cheek. And when I fell to the ground...crying you said to me 'I knew there was darkness in you. They just never listened to me.'" Ben took a deep breath and looked down.

"Obi-Wan I-" But Ben cut Qui-Gon off.

"I know you cared about me. I didn't know it then...but I know it now. I know you where just afraid I would end up like...like _him. _I know you loved me....I just wish you did a less crappy job at showing it..." Ben chuckled "I just wish you would have told me yourself before you died..."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Look Qui-Gon...there's something I've always wanted to tell you. It's something I've wanted to tell you since I was 13. And it's something I'm sure runs through my younger self's mind all the time" Ben took a deep breath "It's something I couldn't bring myself to tell you until I was holding you in my arms and you where dying.."

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed a bit. Ben looked up and met his eyes. And both men looked hard into each other's eyes before Ben said quietly "I'm not Xanatos."

Qui-Gon looked down "Obi-Wan I...I'm sorry...for anything my future self has done to you. I'm sorry for all of it...and I hope you can forgive me" he whispered weakly.

"It's not me you should be asking for forgiveness..." Ben muttered.

Both he and Qui-Gon glanced up at Obi-Wan, who was looking back and forth between them

"I see...I see now...yes...Obi-Wan and I will speak after you have gone" Qui-Gon said with a small smile towards his apprentice.

"Good...good...in that case...my work here is done....for now" Ben smiled.

"For now?" Both master and padawan raised a brow at Ben.

"There's one more thing I must stop to change the cruel future I live in" Ben answered "So for now...goodbye." And with that a white slit opened up in front of Ben.

"Wait Ben, don't leave!" Obi-Wan cried out to the man that had helped him out so much.

"I have to go Obi-Wan. Remember that boy I told you about who was like a son to me? Luke?" Ben turned to his younger self.

Obi-Wan just nodded.

"He needs me. And I have to be there for him. Just like Qui-Gon has to be here for you" Ben smiled. The light from the white portal in front of him casting a shadow on his tainted features.

Once again Obi-Wan just nodded.

Ben looked over to Qui-Gon, and exchanged small nods.

"May The Force Be With You..." Ben smiled "Both." And with that he stepped into the portal in front of him....and was gone.

**Well, there you go. What do ya think? Good, bad, make sure to tell me =]**

**The next chapter's gonna be a look into Ben's world and how life is for him so stay tuned and don't forget to review!!**


	4. Home

**Hey guys, sorry this took a bit =] This is, I think, the best chapter so far, so go on and enjoy! **

**Oh and forgive me for any spelling errors or anything, it's like 4am here in NY and I'm a bit disoriented right now XD Anyways, read on and Enjoy!**

Ben Kenobi stepped out of a large white portal in front of the Lars Homestead.

He sighed as the humid wind blew and kicked up sand around his boots. Good to be home. Not.

He stepped in through the front door, which led to a long dimly lit path. He began to walk down the path and shook his head slowly. Oh how disappointed Owen would have been to see what Ben had turned his house into. Of course it wasn't his fault Owen was dead....rather he was the one that tried to go and save him. That and Beru was perfectly fine with making a base in their house. So there was no problem. Still, Ben couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that once he died as well, he would get and earful from Owen about "staying away from him and his family."

Ben sighed and brushed the sand and dirt off of himself. He'd reach the automated security check soon. Might as well keep himself clean so the scanner didn't read him wrong or anything (Ben had experienced one too many security mistakes for another one at a time like this...of course he had told Luke to fix the blasted machine so it should be fine....)

But just as he was about to turn the corner and walk another 10 feet or so to the security check, someone shot out in front of him, blaster, _and_ lightsaber at the ready. Luke.

"Who are you?!" the young man screamed, pointing the blaster straight at Ben's face.

"Ben Kenobi" Ben answered simply. This wasn't anything new for him. The machines would ensure their security sure, but when a person was around they might as well do it themselves. He had gone through this kind of thing with even Garen before. Especially since those new P.R.O.X.Y droids started manufacturing. Blasted shape shifters. Made it impossible to trust anyone anymore....

"What relation do you have to me?!" Luke growled eying Ben cautiously.

"I am your Jedi Master as well as your godfather. Your mother appointed me to both positions at her dying breath" Ben answered again.

"What's the name of my girlfriend?" Luke asked raising his blaster a bit.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Ben gawked, bug eyed "Geez, ya leave teenager alone for a few hours and he gets himself hooked. Force forgive me I never meant this to happen. Please..."

Luke's shoulders slacked, and he stood up straight "Sweet, you're back. Good thing Ben."

Ben pulled himself out of his dramatic state "Wait...so you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No" Luke smiled.

"I keep telling the boy he need a girl I mean he's gotta get married some day but he just doesn't listen to me. Sheesh. What to do with kids these days..." Ben shook his head.

"Good to have you back Ben" Luke laughed "It's been a bit crazy without you...."

"I've been gone for only a couple of hours..." Ben chuckled as he and Luke began walking ahead.

"Days, hours, same difference" Luke shrugged as they approached a large steel door. "Luke Skywalker" he said loudly and clearly, facing the door.

"Luke Skywalker, Voice Recognition...Check" a feminine robotic voice sounded around them "Initiating Full Body Scan" a small beacon then slid out of the door and emitted a bright red jet of U.V light. The stream of light moved slowly upward, scanning Luke's upper half, the lowering to scan the rest of his body "Body Scan...Check. Welcome, Luke Skywalker" the voice said as the steel door slid aside.

The two walked into what looked like a typical household. Luke walked ahead and bounded into the depths of the place. Ben on the other hand took his time walking.

"Hey lady! Is the food cooking?" Ben yelled playfully as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Ben...you're back. Joy" Beru Lars rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh come on you know you love me" Ben laughed walking into the kitchen. He looked over the shoulder of the woman he considered to be a sister, to the food she was cooking.

"Yeah, course I do, who else is going to keep my nephew in line, and the tuskan raiders away?" Beru said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Force, I'm starving" Ben ignored her last comment "Hey, when you're done can you bring something down to the base?"

"Sure, sure. I'll bring something for you and your boys" Beru smiled.

"BEN!!!" came Luke's voice from somewhere in the house.

"Coming!" Ben called back "Remember, food!" he smiled at Beru before leaving the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Ben smirked at Luke in a fake irritated voice.

"Come on, the guys are gonna kill me if I walk in there without you" Luke rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Ben chuckled and followed. They walked ahead until they came to another, dimly lit hallway. Except this one was much shorter. And at the end of the hallway was another manual steel door. Upon approaching it, Ben rapped his knuckled against it. A moment later, a slot, eye level to Ben, slid open "Who is it?" a voice growled from inside.

Ben rolled his eyes "Let me the fuck in Reeft" he growled. He faintly heard Luke give an irritated sigh behind him. Ben knew Luke didn't appreciate the fact that he cursed in every other sentence but it was a habit he had grown during the Clone Wars. And one not easily forgotten.

Besides, Luke had already been exposed to worse things than his godfather's disgusting cursing habit.

The steel door wrenched open, revealing the enormous room the Rebel Alliance called Base. Despite the dim lighting, Ben could see all their members inside, recognizing most. They had new recruits everyday, and it was getting hard to remember them all.

Ben stepped in and was immediately taken into a hug by his old friend, Reeft. Reeft was someone they had recruited just the other day, back on Alderan while he and Garen had gone to check on Leia. Of course it was only trying to bring Reeft back safely was Garen....well....lost.

Ben quickly pushed thoughts of his best friend out of his mind and focused on the present. He was actually a bit surprised with Reeft's sudden display of emotion. But he couldn't blame him either. After the Jedi Purge everyone was in need of a little emotion.

"Thanks the force you're back in one piece Obi-Wan" Reeft smiled upon releasing his friend. Ben smiled back a little as well. As much as he preferred being called by his alias, nothing compared to the sound of one of his closest friends calling him by his real name "Did you get the job done?"

"Yeah...somewhat" Ben muttered looking down.

"What do you mean by somewhat?" Ferus Olin spoke up, as he walked up to Ben "Did your younger self still run away?"

"No, no, I stopped that...." Ben shook his head.

"Than what?" Ferus asked as he stopped in front of the older man and crossed his arms.

"I just have to stop Qui-Gon from..." But Ben didn't need to say any more. Both Reeft and Ferus understood.

"Ok. So where were we? Planning our next attack?" Ben said breaking the awkward silence and walking ahead. He strode to the center of the room where a large eight sided table stood. There where holo images hovering above the table, blueprints, targets, maps, etc.

"Yup, so we where thinking-"

"Luke grab me a drink will you?" Ben cut off a young man that approached him. As Luke reluctantly left the room, half the room inwardly groaned. Because unfortunately for them, they knew what 'a drink' meant. Some unbelievably strong alcohol drink from the storage cabinet. And even though Ben had an incredible talent for holding his alcohol, it was unhealthy. And every single person in that room had grown attached to him somehow or other...and would hate to see any harm come to him.

"And stop looking at me like that. Once my drinking habit kills me you'll have a genius like Luke to lead you lot" Ben looked around the room "Now, let's get to work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben Kenobi stepped out into the cool breezy night.

He loved nights like these, when it was actually cool. He began to walk. To no where exactly, just walk. Once he was a good distance from the Lars Home, he stopped and looked up at the three moons shining above his head.

He closed his eyes briefly as his head spun. Force...he really had to stop drinking like this. At 33, it was really getting to him. It was alright back when Qui-Gon passed away, and even after Anakin turned (which is when it officially became a habit) but nowadays it was wearing him out. And even Luke noticed it.

But what could he do? There was no other way to make that unbearable mental pain go away.

Ben wished Qui-Gon was here. He would know the answer to things. He always did.

Ben looked up at the sky, and at the small silvery stars that decorated the sky. And blinked back tears. Qui-Gon had once told him....that all the great Jedi in the Force roamed the skies and looked down at them from those vast stars*. Shining and showing off their glows as they did so. Watching over them. He remembered Qui-Gon sitting down to talk the night before he was killed. He sat down next to Ben and told him that. And promised him that he would always be there for him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW OLD MAN?!" Ben screamed out to the heavens "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YOU THE MOST?! WHERE THE KRIFFING HELL ARE YOU NOW?!"

Ben looked down "You promised...." he whispered.

A long while passed in silence, as Ben listened to nothing but the harsh intakes of his own breath, and the soft tears rolling down his face. Before suddenly he heard....

"BEN!!"

He turned around and in the distance, saw Luke standing just outside the house "BEN, COME ON, DINNER'S READY!!"

Ben let out a dry laugh, and roughly wiped his wrist across his eyes "Coming!" he called back, and started back.

Oh well....if Qui-Gon couldn't be there, his Rebel Alliance family would be.

***This part is loosely based on the part in Lion King when Mufasa tells Simba that all the great kings of the past are in the sky watching over them. **

**So there you guys go, a little look in the life of Ben Kenobi. Hope you liked it, cause I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For some reason it's just really fun writing about Ben(I was actually considering writing a fanfic about his story XD) So what do you think, should I put in another Day-In-The-Life-Of-Ben-Kenobi chapter? Cause I already have an idea as to what another Ben Kenobi chapter would be about. It's one I like, Ben, Luke bonding =] So you tell me, should I put another Ben chapter or just go on to the next Obi-Wan chapter?**

**Review =]**


	5. The Unbreakable Bond

**Sorry I took forever on this guys, I had like 15 other stories to catch up on so, yeah XD lol anyway since its up now, enjoy!! and prepare yourself for Ben, Luke bonding mush =]**

"That was fantastic Beru, absolutely fantastic" Ephan Kenzon beamed as he, along with the other Jedi of the Alliance walked happily out of the kitchen.

"As usual" Ben added smiling at Beru.

Dinner was a rather bright time for the men. Sometimes even Ben enjoyed joining into the carefree conversations they would hold. Though today wasn't necessarily one of those days, it still didn't stop him from complementing the wonderful dinner.

"Alright, let's call it a night. We got work to do tomorrow" Ben called out.

"Yessir!" the men called in a playful tone "Night Ben, Night Beru!"

"Night boys!" Ben called as he watched after his men. They walked down a rather long hallway opposite the kitchen, stopping each at their bedrooms. They only had so much space to make the rooms for the men, so Ben had assigned 2 men per room. The room all the way at the end being his and Luke's. Beru had decided to keep the room that she and Owen had shared so her room was on the other side of the house.

In a matter of second the hall was cleared and all the men where to their rooms, except Ben. He decided, like most other nights to keep Beru company while she cleaned up. It was one of the few times that he liked to have a drink of something non-alcohol; coffee.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee so late. It's why you're up half the night and so tired in the morning" Beru chastised Ben, not looking up from her cleaning.

Ben chuckled. He was seated at the dining table, legs crossed, and relaxed "Ah, you actually notice that. I can understand Luke because we have a mental bond and it's inevitable for him to sense it...but you..."

"There are some things that you don't need the force to see. Unlike your men, I know how to see past the hardcore invincible leader you make yourself out to be" Beru smirked.

Ben looked down and smiled "Well, just so you know-"

"Hey...Ben?" the voice of Luke came from the kitchen door.

Both Ben and Beru turned to see why the teen had called. Ben vaguely wondered why his apprentice's normally loud and confident voice sounded so timid. Was something wrong?

"What's up, kid?" Ben asked, with a hint of concern in his voice "Come here, your braid's all messed up" he said gesturing for Luke to come.

The teen hesitantly walked over to his master and sat down in the seat next to him "I was just um wondering if you where busy..."

"Not necessarily, why?" Ben asked as he began to fix his padawan's braid.

"Um..I just wanted to talk a bit is all...." Luke muttered, dusting non-existent lint off his sleeves.

"Nightmare?" Ben furrowed his brows.

"Vision" Luke corrected.

"Oh..ok" Ben's expression loosened up. He finished up on the braid, stood up "Luke, why don't you go wait in our room?"

Luke just nodded "Night, Aunt Beru." Beru smiled. She loved her nephew very much and understood him as well. They weren't many years apart, only 9 years. She was a good 6 years younger than Ben too. It kind of threw her between the teenager and the man.

Once Ben heard the bedroom door close behind him, he turned to Beru. But she spoke before he could.

"It's ok, just go. He needs you more" she smiled.

"Thanks. Night" Ben called before he dashed off to the bedroom he shared with his apprentice.

Upon entering the room, he saw Luke sitting cross legged on his bed in what seemed like a meditive state. A small smile found its way to Ben's lips as he made his way to sit at his apprentice's side. And as if he had sensed his master's approach, Luke opened his eyes and turned to the older man.

"I thought you'd take longer...." he muttered.

"Me too, but apparently Beru is much more understanding than either of us thought" Ben replied "I'm surprised...you decided to meditate on your own?"

Luke chuckled "Yeah, I thought it would keep me busy. Why do you look so unhappy? Aren't you the one that's always bugging me about meditating?"

"Hey, I don't bug you ok, it's just unhealthy for a Jedi to go a certain amount of time without meditation is all" Ben snapped "And besides.....I never was the one to meditate right after a nightmare or a vision..."

Luke raised a brow.

"It usually just gave me a repeat of it during my meditation. It was terrible. I swear I hated nothing more than when Qui-Gon forced me to meditate right after a nightmare or a vision...." Ben trailed off.

An awkward silence came over them. Ben rarely ever mentioned his former master and it was quite rare for Luke to hear even his name. And Ben hated mentioning it as well. He swore to himself that he would keep his past out of his present as much as he could. Swore he would never allow Luke to see how pained his past was.

And to have blurted out Qui-Gon's name like that.....it stung at Ben's pride. Stung at how he broke his swear so easily.

"Anyway, back to your vision..." Ben said clearing his throat.

"Yeah..." Luke muttered.

"Was it about your father again?" Ben asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah..." Luke looked away "It was the same one. I don't get it Ben, I see this same vision over and over that you and him have had this enormous fight and then when you guys start tiring out, you two ask me to choose who I'll fight with" he took a deep breath "And every single time I choose my father. Every single time I go with him and become the sith he wants me to be. _Every single_ kriffing time!" Luke yelled in frustration. His voice shook a bit and looked away from his master. And when Ben put a hand on his shoulder, Luke snapped his head back towards the older man "I'm a good person Ben, believe me I am! I would choose you over Vader any day, you know I would! A-and I know it, but these visions are driving me crazy! I mean every time I see it over I start to doubt myself , that maybe, maybe I am meant for the dark side and I don't wanna disappoint you like my father did a-and -" Luke yelled, close to tears. Thankfully Ben decided to stop his padawan's rambling and offer some comfort.

"Luke, stop it, I know you're a good person. But giving in to these visions aren't going to help your remain one" he said softly, pleased that Luke had calmed down to listen to him "And you won't disappoint me like your father did, because you're not your father. You are Luke Skywalker. Not Anakin, Luke. And you are stronger than he can ever dream of being."

"What are you talking about?! He's a hundred times stronger than me in everything!" Luke retorted.

"In all but one thing. You know what that is?" Ben asked calmly.

Luke just shook his head.

"Will power" Ben smiled "Your belief and faith to the light side of the force is stronger than your father could have ever had. I know it, and I believe in you to stick to that faith."

"Yeah but you believed in _him_ too" Luke muttered looking away.

"I did" Ben stated "Just not enough to push him through the darkness" he added sadly. He reached out a finger underneath Luke's chin and turned his head to face him "But I'm not going to make the same mistake with you. I believe in you with my life, the force and everything I have to offer" he put an arm around his apprentice's shoulder, pulling him close.

"You do?" Luke muttered slowly, looking up to meet Ben's piercing green eyes.

Ben nodded.

"Really?"

"You know just earlier today I was telling the boys, that if anything ever happens to me, you're taking over. That no one will take my place but you" Ben smiled lightly.

A small smile found its way on to Luke's face "Why am I never around when you say these kinds of things?"

Ben rolled his eyes and grinned "You think I would openly admit to the already big headed teenager that he is in fact the only soft spot and weakness of the almighty and courageous leader?"

"Please, almighty and courageous, my foot. You're just a big pile of mush and you know it" Luke poked his master in the chest.

"Ow, you know that actually hurts?" Ben whined.

"So a simple poke is enough to bring the 'almighty and courageous' leader down eh?" Luke grinned, poking Ben in the chest again.

"Hey, stop that-" but before Ben could even finish he was poked again "Ok. That's it" Ben growled as he reached over and jabbed the teen on either side of his stomach. Luke jumped up and let out a rather un-jedi like cry.

"Ben! That was not cool!" he yelped.

"Hey, you asked for it" Ben shot back.

"Yeah? Well...take this!" Luke mustered up as he jabbed Ben in the chest...again.

"Ok, now you're dead Skywalker" Ben growled as he stood up and reached for the teen.

"Oh...sith" Luke muttered as he shot off the bed and made a run for it. And so began the 'battle' of poking, stabbing and jabbing(and occasional pillow throwing) between master and padawan. And in the end, two very tired Jedi.

But most importantly....in the end, neither of them would have life any other way. If even for a second.

"Thanks Ben."

"No problem, kiddo."

**lol the ending was kind of random, writen for pure fun. Just to show the fun, trusting bond between Ben and Luke =] I understand this chapter was a bit vague(or maybe it was just me) but the next one will be better. Promise =]**

**Next chapter skips a few years and returns to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. And I promise it'll be up much, much sooner =]**

**Review!!**


	6. Mission

**Hey guys, this took a while, I know, I'm sorry. And I know I promised there would be Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in this chapter, but somehow, what was supposed to be a short introduction with Ben, became a drawn out chapter and it would be way too long if I tried to add in the parts with Obi and Qui. So sorry. But they'll be in the next chapter. Promise promise promise =] But for now, Enjoy!**

**Oh and this chapter does a 6 year time skip from the last chapter =]**

Ben Kenobi stepped back as a blue lightsaber came crashing down onto his. The owner of the opposing lightsaber, Luke Skywalker, withdrew his saber and sent a force push in the direction of the older man.

Ben barely sidestepped the attack and brought his saber up for an immediate saber lock. Both men struggled to overpower one another, as the heat of their battle raged on.

Eventually though, Ben gained the upper hand and pushed the younger man away. Luke took a second to breath. They'd been at this for hours. His blows where becoming reckless and his body was screaming in protest. Nevertheless, he charged in once more for the attack.

Strike after another, he continued to thrash at his opponent with as much precision as he could manage, until Ben struck his lightsaber out of his hand and sent him hurtling towards the ground with a single force push. Luke(who had already fallen on his back due to the final blow) allowed his head to fall back onto the sand. He closed his eyes and waited for Ben to approach him.

And sure enough, within a few seconds, Luke felt a shadow come over him, and upon opening his eyes, he saw the for of his master standing over him.

"Vader would have given you a decent force choke instead of a push..." Ben advised with a smile. Luke closed his eyes again. And when he remained silent, Ben sat down next to him "Man, I'm too old for this" he sighed playfully.

"And I'm too young for this" Luke muttered, eyes still closed "And you, too old? Need I remind you that you're the one that blows up tie fighters for fun?"

Ben chuckled "So, what exactly got into you today? You usually last longer against me."

"We've been at this for hours Ben. I feel like all the force has been drained out of me and my body is on fire. I don't know how I'm still even conscious" Luke groaned.

"It's alright. I'm tired too" Ben said as he reached his hand out and a canteen flew into it. And as soon as it did, he threw the cap off and took a good chug out of it. And then passed it to Luke.

Luke eyed the canteen carefully.

Seeing this Ben rolled his smirked "It's water."

"Just checking" Luke smirked "There's no trusting you with these sort of things."

"I wouldn't have passed it to you if it was something alcoholic" Ben stated.

"I'm 22 Ben, I think I can handle a little alcohol" Luke shrugged as he began to drink out of the canteen.

"That's exactly what I said to myself when I was your age and look at me now" Ben frowned.

"Yeah, you said it to yourself. I'm saying it to you. There wasn't anyone to stop you. You'll always be there to stop me" Luke countered.

Ben chuckled. He reached over and ruffled his apprentice's hair fondly. He was growing up so fast it almost made saddened the older man. It seemed like just the other day he was coming to him because he had a nightmare or vision. And usually now he would meditate on it or deal with it himself. Not only that but he was starting to grow into a bold young man with much more promise than Ben could have ever hoped for. Sometimes he reminded Ben a lot of himself when he was younger. Ben sighed at the thought of his younger self.

It had been almost 6 years since he had gone to stop his younger self from running away. There was one more event he had promised to stop before his mission was complete. He trusted the force to let him know when he was to return, and he knew the time would be soon. In his life, the event he was to stop, occurred 6 years after he ran away. So any day now, he was expecting to feel a jerk in the force, telling him to go.

He was eager to go...but at the same time...not so eager. He knew this mission could take his life. What he wanted to accomplish may involve that sacrifice....but it was all for the better...right? Ben closed his eyes briefly. But did he really want to leave the life he had behind? Did he really want to leave Luke? Even if it did change the future?

And worse, what if he died and the mission failed? He wouldn't even have a way to contact Luke and the others to let them know something had happened to him. Could he really risk loosing everything he had for a better future? Ben had to admit, as much as he hated his life, there where parts of it that he wouldn't trade the galaxy for. Like the fantastic godson/padawan he had. The brilliant men/friends he had. The amazing sister-like young woman that was in his life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw all of that away just yet....

"Hey, Ben, come on, let's go inside" Luke said as he put a hand on his master's shoulder and pushed himself up.

"Yeah..." Ben muttered "Let's go..."

"Something wrong, Ben?" Luke frowned "You look a little out of it."

"No..no I'm fine" Ben shook his head as he stood up as well "Let's just go inside and cool off a bit..."

"Alright... whatever you say" Luke muttered, eying his master carefully.

As soon as they entered the house, Luke walked into the kitchen and practically begged Beru to whip him up something cold and refreshing. But as Luke sat at the table, Ben remained at the kitchen door "Beru, where are the boys?"

"They're in their rooms" Beru answered as she reached into the cooling unit.

"Oh...alright" Ben whispered as he retreated from the door and walked over to where the hallway of the sleeping quarters began. He took a deep breath and "BOYS!" he roared. Within a few seconds, almost every man had their head sticking out the door of their room.

"Meeting in five. It's urgent, so be there as soon as you can. Got it?" Ben informed.

"Yes sir!" the men replied in unison.

"Good, I'll see you then" Ben said as he turned out of the hallways and made his way to headquarters. He walked into the dim, empty room and took his seat at the enormous circular table in the back of the room. It was specially designed for meetings like this, and Ben was used to sitting there alone when he needed time to contemplate his thoughts.

But this time he wasn't there to calm himself. Rather, he was feeling anxious and unsettled. Something about his thoughts back outside had set him off. He wasn't prepared for the call of time. So he had to start now. He had to start by alerting his men of the risks. It would be a bit hard telling them something like that, but it had to be done.

As much as it didn't seem like it, Ben had become pretty attached to his men as well. Most of them where several years younger than him and looked up to him as a father-figure. He looked to them likewise. There where a few that where about his age and they where pretty close to him as well. They had become some of his closest friends. Still nothing really seemed to fill the gap that his old friends had left. Nothing would ever fully heal the wound that was left in his from watching Garen sacrifice himself so he and Reeft could run for it. Nothing would ever heal the loss of Anakin, or Padme. Ben closed his eyes at the thought of Padme. She was so much like a little sister to him. He had sincerely loved her just as an older brother would. And the loss of her hurt him almost as much as that of her husband. It hurt just as much from the lack of contact from Yoda for over a decade. It all just hurt so much despite the years that had gone by.

But the company of his men helped. And he was just as attached to them as they where to him. And it would hurt him to tell them that he might not be coming back from this one. It would hurt him as much as it would to tell Luke. Which by the way he wasn't doing. He would leave it to his men to do that job if he did die out there. But he wasn't doing it himself. No way. It would be too much for him.

At that moment, the Rebel Alliance came pouring into the base. They looked around for a moment before they found their leader sitting at the conference table and made their way there. As the other took their seats, Reeft took a seat next to Ben "You alright Obi-Wan? You don't look to hot.."

"I'm...I've been thinking a bit is all..." Ben answered quietly.

Reeft knew full well what 'I've been thinking' meant. It meant he'd been thinking about the past.

"I swear if you call Luke and tell him to grab you a drink now just because 'you've been thinking,' I'm going to personally force push you into a wall and beat you in the head until you lose that memory of yours" Reeft smirked.

"I'll keep that in....mind" Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, you'd better" Reeft smiled.

Ben returned the smile and turned to his men "Alright boys, as you know, it's been 6 years since the last time I went back to the past. And time has come I go again. Any day now I will have to go back one last time. But this isn't going to be like last time. This time I'm not going back to give my younger self a talk, this time I'm going on a serious mission...that might involve...might involve giving myself for the sake of getting the mission done" he paused for a minute to study the looks on his mens' faces "It has to be done. Whether I make it back or not is up to how the mission goes. But in the event that I don't make it back, I'll leave it to you men to tell Luke what I'm telling you now. If I am killed and the mission is complete, then the future we know will be changed for certain. If that happens, then all our work has payed off and we all live happily ever after. But..... " Ben looked around the table once more before continuing "if I die and the mission is not complete, then Luke will take my place. I have taught him everything I know and he will make a more than legible leader, despite his young age."

"But sir..." one of the younger men says from the back "does he know how to go back like you do? Or does he know how to fight this war out to the end?"

"Luke..." Ben took a deep breath "Does not know the ways of time traveling through the force. That information will have died with Garen and myself. But Luke can lead you through this war. Of that I am certain. He is skilled, talented and thinks in ways many of us cannot. He is capable of destroying the empire, for more reasons that one. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good I-" he broke off as a chill suddenly ran up his spine. He barely suppressed a shudder as a strange feeling filled him up.

And then it hit him. Like an enormous force push. It was time.

Ben's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Now? He couldn't do it now! It was far too soon, especially after the thoughts he just had. He brought a hand up to his forehead and massaged it slowly.

"Obi-Wan?" Reeft's voice came as Ben felt a hand on his shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I-" Ben broke off as he took a deep breath "'s time" he whispered to his friend.

"Now?" Reeft frowned.

Ben just nodded as all the feelings inside of him come together to form a knot in his stomach. The severity, the risks, everything about this vital mission suddenly caught up to him. And for a split second, the bold powerful leader called Ben Kenobi fell and Obi-Wan Kenobi came crawling back.

But after a seconds time Ben took a deep breath and composed himself. He stood up and looked at every single man in the room "Sorry about that boys. But, it's time."

Some of the mens' mouths fell open.

"Yeah...now" Ben took a breath "I'm going to have to go back as soon as possible. Remember what I told you boys. If I take more than a month than assume I'm dead and move on. Luke becomes your leader and you do what you have to do. Understood?"

"....yes sir...."

"An listen...all of you. We've known each other for years....and I want to ask you, not as your leader, but as your friend, brother, father, whatever, I just want you to look after Luke alright? He's powerful and what not but he's still young. Look after him as I have looked after you."

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright then. Who are we?"

"REBEL ALLIANCE!"

Ben smiled "Well then, I'm off." And as Ben began walking towards the door more than half his men had four fingers raised to their forehead. And before he walked out, Ben returned the salute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up the last of a a drink that Beru had served him. A family recipe, she said it was. Hell, if that was only their drink, Luke was almost sad he didn't know his aunt's family.

At that moment, Ben re-entered the kitchen. He took a seat next to his padawan.

"So, what was this meeting about?" Beru asked.

"Nothing really....just a little reminder of a few things" Ben answered absently. He had to tell Beru. He knew he had to tell her and leave as soon as possible. He stood up "Um...Beru...can I...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure..." Beru said sceptically as she cleaned up the last of her workspace and followed Ben out of the kitchen. She ignored the stare Luke gave her as she did.

Luke vaguely wondered what his godfather and aunt where going to talk about, but he didn't ponder upon it. It wasn't his business, no point in dwelling on what can't be found. Much to his surprise though, they where back in a minute or so. Well actually it was only Ben that had returned. Luke decided to let it go as Ben took his seat next to him again.

"Well" Luke' sighed "I'm gonna go take a shower" he said as he stood up and started walking away from the older man.

As he did so a storm raged inside of the older man. Ben wanted to tell him. But at the same time he knew it would be way too nerve wracking.......but Luke deserved to know. He was 22 for crying out loud. Still he was pretty young....

But as Luke disappeared out the door, Ben's words betrayed him "Luke! Wait..."

Luke popped his head back out the door "Yeah?"

"Come here" Ben gestured towards himself "I need to talk to you."

"Um...sure" Luke shrugged as he walked back to his master and took a seat "What's up?"

"Luke...listen..." Ben began "Earlier today....I...I felt something in the force....telling me to go back...like go back in time again..."

"Cool, you'll be able to finish all this then!" Luke smiled.

"Uh...yeah..I can but...the thing is Luke...that I might not make it out of this one" Ben managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, completely oblivious to his godfather's utter nervousness.

"This mission....is not going to be an easy one...it will be hard to change the course of events this time...and it may kill me in the process...." Ben said, not meeting his padawan's eyes.

"Kill you?" Luke smirked "Give me a break Ben. It would take a kriffing nuclear holocaust to get you off the face of the galaxy."

Ben could have laughed at his apprentice's beyond brilliant statement....had it been a less serious situation.

"I may have to give my life to complete the mission, Luke" Ben stated.

"Why would you voluntarily..." Luke's expression darkened.

"I might be forced to so I can end all this..." Ben said softly.

"You can't do that Ben! What am I going to do if you're not around?" Luke spat.

"If the mission is successful you won't even be here anymore! You'll be living a much happier life elsewhere!" Ben exclaimed.

"But what if it's not!" Luke shouted "You can't take that risk! I need you Ben! You can't just throw all this away for something that might not even work!"

"It will work, I'm sure of it..." Ben lied.

"Ben, please, come on, don't do this..." Luke pleaded.

"I have to leave Luke. If anything goes wrong, I'm trusting you to lead the Alliance. I'm trusting you with everything I would trust only myself with, alright?" Ben said standing up.

"No! Ben please!" Luke stood as well.

"Luke" Ben put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder "You're a much wiser man than I could ever be, and I am proud to be your master. You've listened and obeyed me all your life....I need you to do it once more."

"I-" Luke broke off "Be careful. I can't make it without you."

"I know" Ben said as he softly pulled his apprentice into a hug. As awkward as it would have normally been for both of them, now it felt fine. It felt right.

After a while Luke pulled away "I guess you have to go now then?"

"Yeah..." Ben nodded. He turned away from his apprentice and a white portal opened up in front of him. He looked back at Luke.

"You'll make it back. I know you will" Luke smirked.

Ben just smiled before he stepped into the portal...and was gone.

**So what is this super vital mission of Ben's that could take his life? Find out in a few chapters! Till then, any guesses? **

**Next chapter will be up super soon, I promise. Excuse any spelling errors, its kinda late and I'm a bit out of it =] **

**Review!!!**


	7. Touche

**Hey guys, ok, here you go, an Obi-Wan chapter =] Enjoy!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped back as a blue lightsaber came crashing down onto his. The owner of the opposing lightsaber, Anakin Skywalker, withdrew his saber and immediately went in for another strike.

Obi-Wan barely sidestepped the attack and brought his saber up for an immediate saber lock.

Eventually though, Obi-Wan gained the upper hand and pushed the younger away. Anakin took a second to breath. They'd been at this for hours. His blows had been reckless and uncared for, for a while now.

Nevertheless, he charged in once more for the attack.

Strike after another, he continued to thrash at his opponent with as much precision as he could manage, until Obi-Wan found a single opening in his defenses struck his lightsaber out of his hand, and just as Obi-Wan was about to finish it off, the doors to the training ward slid open.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan turned and saw the form of Qui-Gon Jinn walking towards them. Obi-Wan stood up straight and tucked his lightsaber back into his belt. It had been a good few hours since Qui-Gon had left Anakin in his charge while he ran some errands.

"Oi, done running your 50 hour errands old man?" Obi-Wan smirked as Qui-Gon approached them. Once he was close enough, Qui-Gon smacked his former apprentice playfully on the back of the head.

Obi-Wan just laughed. Qui-Gon then turned to Anakin "Been good for Obi-Wan, padawan?"

"Yeah. Except for almost beating him in a duel" Anakin smirked.

"Oh give me a break! I was about to force push you into a wall when Qui-Gon walked in. That and you're disarmed, who's being beat now?" Obi-Wan corrected. He reached down and ruffled Anakin's cropped hair "Maybe next time kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah" Anakin sighed.

"Ah, bonding" Qui-Gon laughed, then turned to Obi-Wan "Listen Obi-Wan, the council called me a while back, they have a mission for us."

"You and Anakin?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"No, you and I" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Us? How come?" Obi-Wan tilted his head a bit to the side. Not that he wasn't thrilled to go on a mission with Qui-Gon again, but they where rarely sent off together. And whenever they where sent together, the mission was either incredibly dangerous or important(not that they weren't anyway when Obi-Wan was still a padawan.)

"Seems that the sith from Naboo has been spotted again..." Qui-Gon trailed. The words sounded very familiar to Obi-Wan, but he couldn't exactly place why.

"Sithspit" He cursed, despite being in the presence of a 12 year old "I knew I should have killed him while I had the chance."

"Do not dwell upon the past Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon smiled putting a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder "You did your best. The council wants the two of us to confront our sith once again. Try to bring him in for questioning if possible."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered why this sounded so familiar.

Ben.

Ben had told him about this. He remembered Ben telling him that the sith that he saved Qui-Gon from would re-appear exactly a year after he did so. He was successful in saving Qui-Gon the first time around, which he was very pleased about. He was pleased that he hadn't let Ben or Qui-Gon down. Now for Anakin....

So far he was getting along pretty well with Anakin. He was happy that the boy had taken a liking to him as well and was now like a younger brother to Obi-Wan. He was also happy that he had remained on good terms with Qui-Gon. Honestly, Qui-Gon was acting like a real _bantha_ when they had first found Anakin, and Obi-Wan was starting to think that it would jeopardize their relationship. Which sounded like a terrible nightmare for Obi-Wan, who had spent more than half his life trying to get their relationship that way.

But now, as Ben had told it, he had to save Qui-Gon's life again. Or the future would be doomed to a terrible fate? Ben didn't bother to specify. But what he said had sounded like one big nightmare of an existence to Obi-Wan so he decided it would be best to listen to his older self.

"Obi-Wan, is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asked putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Obi-Wan nodded quickly "I'm alright. I'm gonna go home and hit the showers. The pup can pack a punch" he grinned ruffling Anakin's hair again.

Anakin crossed his arms and huffed "I'm no pup, you just watch, one day I'll be like a foot taller than you."

"Ok then" Obi-Wan laughed "In your dreams kiddo." Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon "I'm off then."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your quarters and we'll go over the details of the mission together" Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded and departed with his former master and the youth.

But as Obi-Wan stepped out of the training ward, a white flash appeared in front of him. And out of it stepped a more than familiar man.

"Ben?"

Ben looked up and beamed upon seeing his younger self "Hey! Force, I didn't think I'd run into you this easily! This is great!"

"Yeah! What're you doing back here Ben?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Remember last time I came, I told you I would have to return to fix one more thing?" Ben said.

"Yeah..." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

"I believe at this time you've been assigned to take on that Sith on Naboo once more with Qui-Gon?" Ben raised a brow.

Obi-Wan just nodded.

"Exactly. I couldn't do it back when I was younger, and not that I doubt your skills, but just in case anything goes wrong, I will be going on that mission with you" Ben explained.

"Will Master Yoda allow it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little talk with Master Yoda and he should" Ben answered.

"Are you going to tell him what you told me?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Parts of it. Though he is going to have to know I am you" Ben nodded "Now, where is Qui-Gon, we have some things to discuss."

Obi-Wan smiled, he took a step back and stuck his head through the training ward doors and saw Qui-Gon still standing where he had left him with Anakin "Oi! Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon turned his head to the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Um...remember Ben?" Obi-Wan hesitated on the Skywalker part, knowing it would set Anakin off.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment before his face lit up.

"He's back!" At this, Ben stepped through the ward door as well and waved over to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon's face lit up even more and he began to walk over to them. "Ben, so good to see you again! What brings you back?" he asked as soon as he was close enough.

"Well, I've talked to Master Yoda and he's allowed me to accompany you on your current mission" Ben lied light, just to avoid confusion( he would as Yoda eventually and he knew Yoda would say yes so might as well confirm it now.)

"That's great. Seeing what that sith did with us last time, we could use all the help we can get" Qui-Gon smiled "Well we're leaving tomorrow morning so you'll need a place to stay."

"He can stay with me, I have a spare room, remember?" Obi-Wan suggested immediately.

Qui-Gon nodded "I was going to suggest that anyway because Anakin and I occupy both the room in our-"

"Anakin?" Ben whispered "Is he here?"

"Yes he's right-Come here padawan!" Qui-Gon called to the young boy that had remained behind.

Ben looked like he had just been force pushed into a wall. He was going to see Anakin again. His padawan, his brother his friend.

"Ben, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just that in my time...Anakin Skywalker...is dead" Ben (technically) told the truth "He was like a brother to me. We where very close...and to see him again..."

Qui-Gon seemed a bit put out that his padawan had been killed "Ah...I see..well here he is" he said as Anakin came to stand next to his master.

Ben felt his eyes immediately water at the sight of the boy. But he shoved them back. _No. Ben Kenobi did __**not**__ cry._

He knelt down in front of the boy and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Hi! Who are you? You look just like Obi-Wan except you have a beard!" Anakin pointed out.

Ben let out a bittersweet smile "My name is Ben, I uh...I knew your father" Ben mustered up "He...he looked just like you..I just... it's been so many years since I've seen him.. and you..you're just.." Ben cut off his own rambling as the tears threatened him again.

"Whoa, you knew my dad? That's cool. Mom never talks about him. She always avoids the topic when I ask. Maybe you can tell me about him. How come I haven't seen you around the temple?" Anakin ranted.

"Because I'm from the Ziggurat Temple and I'm here to visit my food friend Obi-Wan here" Ben attempted to smile "Force it's so good to see you again Anakin" he whispered before gathering the boy up in his arms, into a tight embrace. It was at this point that Ben couldn't hold back the tears any more. He allowed them to slip through his cold, hard demeanor.

Over his shoulder, Anakin (not that he wasn't enjoying the warming hug from this man that was even bigger than Qui-Gon) looked questioningly at his master, who in return gave him a look that said "Oh give him a break. He's been through a lot." Anakin just nodded and enjoyed the embrace until Ben pulled away from him. The older man rubbed furiously at his eyes before regaining his posture. He stood up and turned to Obi-Wan "I, uh...have to take care of some things with the council..."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing what exactly it was that he had to do "Go on then. When you're done come over to my place. Qui-Gon and I are supposed to discuss our mission details there so you might as well be there. Not that you don't already now what it is but...still."

"Got it. I'll see you then. And I'll see you around Anakin" Ben smiled "Oh, and why don't you take this. A little something from me to you. Make sure you master doesn't see this, he'll think I'm spoiling you" Ben grinned at Qui-Gon as he pulled a decent sized bag out of his pocket and handed it to Anakin "Chocolates from 50 different planets."

"Wizard! Thanks!" Anakin beamed opening up the bag immediately.

Ben just smiled "Well then, I'm off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in" Master Yoda called as he heard a know on the door of his private quarters.

The doors slid open, revealing a tall bold looking man that seemed more than familiar to the old troll.

"Hello Master Yoda. It's very good to see you again" Ben said as he bowed.

"Hello young one. Look very familiar you do. Know you do I?" Yoda scratched his chin.

Ben didn't respond. He merely walked over to the bookshelf on the wall and looked through a few shelves before he found the one he was looking for.

"Volume IV Book III Chapter II Paragraph I......Time Traveling" Ben whispered.

It was at that moment that it hit Master Yoda.

"Ah, good to see you it is too, Obi-Wan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben walked into Obi-Wan's quarters only to find it deserted. _Must've gone to get Qui-Gon_ he thought as he made his way to the living room couch and flopped down. It was just as he had remembered it, before it was burnt down. Before he had gone into hiding. Before he had to go live with Beru and-

Suddenly, the painful thought of everyone he had left behind came to him. Luke. Ben sighed at the thought of the young man that had become a son to him. He almost regretted leaving him behind like that. When Luke had broken down just before he came, it had torn Ben apart. He had promised he wouldn't let any pain or sorrow ever come to the boy and now here he was the cause of it. Ben sighed again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wallet. He opened the wallet and looked at the picture inside. It was a picture of the Him, Luke and Beru, and the entire Rebel Alliance standing behind them. It was a very recent picture. And one Ben treasured very much. He stared at the image of himself and Luke. Arms around each other's shoulders, grins on their faces. Ben remembered how Luke told him to at least try to smile for this one picture, and how he made the photographer take the picture over almost 8 times just because he hadn't smiled right. Ben chuckled at the memory.

"That your family?"

Ben jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. Turning around he saw Obi-Wan looking over his shoulder.

"Sort of...yeah" Ben answered "Remember that kid I told you about who was like a son to me?"

Obi-Wan just nodded.

"Yeah well he's 22 now. That's him right there" Ben pointed at the picture "He's Anakin's son you know? After Anakin turned I raised him. He means the world to me now."

Obi-Wan raised a brow "Anakin had a son....how?"

"He got married. It was one of the things that drove him to the dark side. This is Anakin's half sister-law" Ben said pointing to Beru.

Seeing Ben didn't want to really talk about Anakin's marriage, Obi-Wan let it go "And I suppose all those men are your Rebel Alliance?"

"Yeah. Those are my boys. They're all family" Ben smiled fondly at the picture.

"You sound like you regret coming to change the future a bit" Obi-Wan smiled.

"A bit..." Ben sighed "Is Qui-Gon coming?"

"Someone say something about Qui-Gon?" a voice came from the door. Turning, both Obi-Wans saw Qui-Gon approaching them.

"Qui-Gon, you're here!" Obi-Wan smiled.

"That I am" Qui-Gon replied "Now, let's get down to business" Qui-Gon said as he seated himself on the couch across from Be.

With that the three men began to discuss the mission that Ben, was bound to change. And after about a half an hour Qui-Gon explained the basics to Obi-Wan. Ben who had already lived through this, was hit by a strong sense of deja vu.

"So tommorow morning at 10 our ship's leaving. We'll meet up at the hangar at around 9:30. Are we clear?" Qui-Gon finished up.

"Yup" Obi-Wan said.

Ben just nodded.

"Well then I have to go, it's pretty late and Anakin's home alone" Qui-Gon said standing up.

"Ooh, Anakin, late, home and alone. Not a good combination" Obi-Wan grinned. Qui-Gon smacked him on the head on the way out "Good night you two" he called before he left.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Ben smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Obi-Wan nodded.

Ben sighed "What I would do to have lived life the way you did."

"Yeah...listen it _is_ pretty late. Let's catch some z's before we fall asleep in the middle of our battle tommorow" Obi-Wan grinned as he stood up.

"Yeah" Ben smiled standing up as well "It has been a while since I've had a decent sleep..."

"A decent sleep?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"You try sleeping peacedully with knowing your sleep will be attacked with nightmares as soon as you close your eyes" Ben smirked.

"Ooh..." Obi-Wan sucked his teeth.

"It's been like that for the past 23 years" Ben muttered.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine tonight. I promise. You know why?" Obi-Wan asked putting an arm around Ben's shoulder.

"Why?" Ben raised a brow.

"Because we're gonna sleep on the couches tonight. They're sofabeds so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll be there if a nightmare even tries you. Deal?" Obi-Wan answered.

Ben chuckled "Deal. I feel like a little girl getting ready for a sleepover."

Obi-Wan looked at Ben for a minute "Touche."

Both men broke out into laughter, and with that both Kenobis began to prepare their sofabeds.

**lol I couldn't help but put in the part about the picture and the ending XD I'm a sucker for silly Ben and touching Ben XD lol Next up, our main men are gonna hit Naboo!! So stay tuned!! **

**Oh and as I pointed out to one other person before(*wink*) I'm not even gonna bother mentioning the fact that its late and I'm delusionaly tired, cause you probably know it by now XD**

**Review!!!!!!**


	8. Journey To Naboo

**Hey guys! Sorry this would have been up last night but fanfic document manager was being retarded and I couldn't get it up =(**

**Anywho, this chapter is mostly written for entertainment so I hope you enjoy it =]**

Obi-Wan and Ben Kenobi, both stepped into the main hangar bay in a fantastic mood. They had woken up at 3 in the morning for absolutely no apparent reason and found neither could go back to sleep. So they decided to do the only thing Jedi like them could do when they where so unsettled.

Play holo-games.

They two played Obi-Wan's new Y-Box 590 till about 6 in the morning when something interrupted them. The one and only thing that could get a man's mind off of video games.

Hunger.

So the two paused their game and went off to find something to eat. They discovered Obi-Wan was completely out of easy microwave-able foods, such as waffles, pancakes of cup noodles. Meaning they had to actually turn on the oven and cook themselves food...Oh Boy. And after setting off every fire alarm in the apartment and almost burning down the kitchen, they decided cooking themselves wasn't the best of ideas. So at 6 in the morning they woke up Qui-Gon. And Qui-Gon, taking pity on the two charred, signed, and half past burnt men, cooked them breakfast and sent them on their way. For their flight took off at 10 and it was only 7. Qui-Gon kicked them out claiming he could use the 3 hours to rest and so could they. But once Obi-Wan and Ben arrived home they found once again, that they simply could not sleep. So they returned to their video games until Qui-Gon called them up and told them that their ship was going to leave without them if they didn't show up in the next 30 seconds. The two men, wrapped up their game, grabbed their baggage and flew out of the Kenobi Quarters.

Force, did they have a morning.

And now here they where walking into the hangar, the happiest they'd both felt in a long time. They approached a frowning Qui-Gon, who stood at the base of the ship's ramp "Where were you two? The captain just threatened to leave without you!"

"Did you know that being in the company of yourself is very, very, very entertaining?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Very" Ben added.

Qui-Gon had to smile at that "Oh, come on, before the captain leaves all three of us." He dragged the two younger men into the ship and led them to their room.

The ship wasn't much and it only had one sleeping quarter. Still as it had 2 bunk beds extending from two opposite walls, it was enough for the 3 Jedi. They had all seen worse conditions.

"Oh how wonderful, I have to share a bedroom with you two lunatics" Qui-Gon muttered, playful sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Aren't you just thrilled?!" Obi-Wan shouted in a peppier voice than considered normal. He went and sat down on one of the lower bunks. Ben just laughed.

"Do you ever have to deal with this" Qui-Gon pointed indignantly at Obi-Wan "in your time?"

Ben laughed "Well, there is a kid I look after, well he's not really a kid anymore, 22, actually. But he's my padawan and just as good as a son to me, Luke. He and I share a bedroom. And sometimes he gets so incredibly annoyed with the fact that I wake up every day at about 6 in the morning."

Obi-Wan smiled at the mention of Luke.

"He says 'go on get up yourself, I don't care but why is it that you have to drag me along when you get up at your unholy hours?" Ben explained.

Qui-Gon laughed "I see we have another Obi-Wan here. I had to literally drag this one out of bed."

"Quote Luke 'Why is it that you have to drag me along when you get up at your unholy hours" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Padawan..." Qui-Gon and Ben shook their heads "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"I really don't appreciate this belittling of me..." Obi-Wan complained.

"Aw it's alright Obi-Wan. You'll get over it when you're a Jedi Master like us....someday" Ben laughed putting an arm over Qui-Gon's shoulder. Qui-Gon looked over at Ben, at the sudden physical contact. Obi-Wan had never dared go that far with him, but as Ben did it, it felt good. It felt as though he had a long time friend putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" Obi-Wan huffed. Ben laughed, he took his arm off Qui-Gon's shoulder and walked over to his younger self. He sat down next to Obi-Wan and put an arm over his shoulder. It was more like a headlock but Ben didn't seem to notice "Let me tell you a little something the Qui-Gon from my time told me when I was about Anakin's age." Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon suddenly looked more interested in what Ben had to say. "He said to me" Ben cleared his throat "Obi-Wan, the more you know, the less you think."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Wow that sounds so much like something Qui-Gon would say" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't it?" Ben released the headlock he had on his younger self to rub his beard thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan rubbed his necked sorely "Thanks for cracking my neck there big guy."

"Not a problem Obi-Wan" Ben grinned.

"Force, you're a real pain you know that?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Haha, hear it from Luke every day" Ben's grin widened.

"Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes.

"You two have fun killing each other, I'm going to be in the cockpit for a while" Qui-Gon said as he headed for the door.

"Will do Qui-Gon" both the Obi-Wan's said in an eerie unison. Qui-Gon blinked at them for a bit before he walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good hour and a half before Qui-Gon returned to the room he was sharing with his juniors.

He walked into the room only to find it absolutely and utterly destroyed. There where pillow feathers everywhere, blankets tossed across the floor, a lightsaber burn here and there, and to top it off, two unconscious young Jedi sprawled across opposing bunks. If Qui-Gon didn't know any better, he would have thought a sith had hacked through the room and killed the two.

He chuckled fondly at the two. They where still so young and full of energy. He smiled and picked the blankets off the floor. He brushed them off of the feathers and carefully draped one over each of his young charges'. They'd been up since 3 in the morning, they had to run out of energy sometime, Qui-Gon thought to himself.

He glanced at them one last time before walking out of the room again. There was nothing better for him to do than to return to the cockpit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been took a deep breath and stretched as he stepped out of the small starship. Obi-Wan jogged up beside him. It had been quite the trip. Pillow fights, saber duels, ganging up on Obi-Wan. And most of all sleeping it all off.

Ben stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his elbows and his knuckles loudly. "Ooh...you're good" Obi-Wan beamed at his older self.

Ben chuckled "There's more" and then he cracked his back, knees and neck in about 10 different directions "This is what happens when you break vital bones in your body one too many times."

"Ouch" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Ok boys, we ready?" came the voice of Qui-Gon as he came up behind the two Kenobis. They nodded. "Good, Queen Amidala is going to meet with us and we will speak of the situation before we go off to find this sith lord."

Ben swallowed the lump of emotions that welled up inside of him at the thought of Padme.

"You alright Ben?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over at the older man.

Ben simply nodded "This isn't really necessary, I already know where the sith is..."

"Yes, nevertheless you did change quite a bit of history so it would be best to make sure" Qui-Gon said.

"Hm.." Ben stroked his beard thoughtfully "Good point."

"Haha, how pissed off was Anakin when you told him you had to leave on this mission without him?" Obi-Wan grinned, changing the subject.

"Very" Qui-Gon dead-panned.

"Yeah, he always did hate it when I went on missions without him..." Ben slipped. He had completely forgotten that he hadn't told Qui-Gon about the past. And just when a confused expression came over Qui-Gon's face and opened his mouth to speak, another voice came from behind the three Jedi:

"Ah, Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi, it is wonderful to see you both again" And upon turning around they saw the bold, and beautiful form of Queen Padme Amidala.

**lol, this was meant to be a humorous chapter =] And it was somewhat of a filler. In the next chapter however the find the badass and totaly awesome Darth Maul once again. They face him but can they all make it out alive?! Dun dun dun!!! lol oh and just to clarify, Ben and the Padme from his time had a strong brother sister relationship, thats all =] **

**Oh, and I totaly loved the begining. lol it was so funny to lay every stereotype(actually they're pretty true so....) about a man on those two XD I liked it, what did you think?**

**Review!!!**


	9. The Duel Of Fates

**Hey guys! Decently long chapter for all of you =] I'm going to need you guys to ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes on this one cause for some reason the spell check on my microsoft word died on me today. Anywhoooo Enjoy!!**

Ben Kenobi's heart skipped several beats as Padme Amidala began to walk towards them. It had been so many years since he had seen her. And to see her smile, and her kind caring features was heart stopping for Ben.

Padme walked over to the three Jedi, and shook hands with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She then turned to Ben with a rather confused expression "Hello, who are you?" she asked with a smile.

Ben knew this wasn't the Padme from his time so she didn't know him. But still, it stung a bit to hear her ask him who he was. "My name is Ben" he smiled as much as he could "It is a pleasure to meet you milady."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ben" She looked at him thoughtfully "It's odd you resemble Knight Kenobi almost exactly..."

All three of the Jedi chuckled.

"Anyways, we should probably get down to business immediately, before this sith can deal any damage" Qui-Gon suggested, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"Of course" Padme nodded "Shall we?" she gestured towards the hangar doors. The three Jedi smiled and followed her out of the hangar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you have the coordinates of this abandoned factory that he was spotted in?" Obi-Wan asked leaning forward in his chair.

Padme nodded "One of our guards managed to send the coordinates over before he was killed. That should make the job much easier for you."

"It will" Qui-Gon agreed. _That or Ben could just take us there...._Qui-Gon thought to himself. And as if he had read the thought, Ben smiled.

The Queen and the three Jedi had sat down in a small conference room to discuss where the sith had been spotted, and so on. Ben simply nodded his head and pretended to be interested, whereas he was really busy trying to keep his emotions in check. He already knew all of this anyway. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both took the information in carefully. They had learned that the sith was last spotted by a few guards that where roaming the area near an old abandoned factory. There the sith had seen them and they, the sith. A few of them where able to send over a call or two for help before they where killed. But when help arrived the sith was gone and the guards dead. Now all Ben, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had to do was head to that factory. It would surely draw out the sith once more if Jedi where to go there. And that was exactly what they planned on doing.

"It would be best for us to head out immediately" Ben advised.

"It would be" Obi-Wan nodded.

"You two go on outside and take a breather, I'll be right there with the coordinates" Qui-Gon spoke to both the boys and Padme. Ben and Obi-Wan nodded, and headed for the door.

"Before you leave, please take care on this mission. As we saw last time, the sith can be deadly. I would not like to loose one of the Jedi whom I respect to no end" Padme smiled, looking at Ben in particular. But when Ben turned to look back at her, she looked to Qui-Gon "Master Jinn, I will show you the coordinates at the archive room" she said gesturing towards the door. Qui-Gon nodded and followed Padme, as Obi-Wan and Ben walked off in their own direction.

Once they where outside, they stretched a bit before Obi-Wan turned to his older self.

"Hey Ben?"

"Hm?" Ben looked at Obi-Wan.

"How is stopping Qui-Gon's death going to change the future? Shouldn't you be changing Anakin's turning to the dark side? You said this would be your last trip to the past , so why stop Qui-Gon's death? I mean not that I want Qui-Gon to die or anything but-"

"I know what you mean" Ben cut his younger self off "The thing is that....the base of Anakin's turning was insecurity. Lack of trust. And the base of that was...well...me."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes, me" Ben nodded "We where close, and he did trust me. But not as much as he did Qui-Gon. There was always a part of him that resented me for taking Qui-Gon's place. Plus there was the constant pressure of the council that often angered him greatly. And if Qui-Gon where the one to train him in this time...then maybe he could offer the support and comfort to Anakin that I couldn't. If anyone then it would be Qui-Gon that could stop him from channeling his anger to the dark side."

"Oh...." Obi-Wan muttered. He had to admit that was some plan, but just needed to ask anyway "But what if he turns anyway?"

"If in any event he turns anyway, I'm trusting you to finish the job I couldn't" Ben put a hand on his younger self's shoulder. Obi-Wan raised a brow "I told Master Yoda everything he would need to provide you with in the event that Anakin does turn anyway. Though I doubt it will happen. Still just to be safe, Master Yoda will give you everything you need for time traveling on your own. ."

"I...I don't know if I could do that" Obi-Wan muttered quietly.

"Let's just hope that you won't have to" Ben patted the shoulder his hand rested on "And besides, if you're any version of me then you'll be able to do it. Believe me on that one" he winked.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"You boys ready?" the voice of Qui-Gon came from behind them. They turned to him and nodded.

"Good, let's get going" Qui-Gon said as he he walked past them and began to lead the way "The place isn't to far from the outskirts of town. I can see the queen was worried about the sith attacking..."

The three Jedi moved along on foot and before long, came face to face with an abandoned five story factory in the middle of the woods. The place gave off a strong feel of the dark side, which was mostly how they knew, they where in the right place.

"Ok...we all ready for this?" Ben sighed, taking his eyes off the more than familiar rusted old buliding.

Obi-Wan gave a longing look to Qui-Gon. There was a good chance that he would loose the older man in this battle. Ben was with them but still...there was a one out of a million chances Qui-Gon would still be killed. And even that was too much of a chance.

Some part of him wanted to back out and just og back to the temple. With a living Qui-Gon. Let some other poor jedi loose his father figure. But the thought at how selfish that would be, made Obi-Wan feel a bit ashamed. He turned to Ben and nodded. And noticed Ben giving Qui-Gon the same look.

"Alright then...let's do this..." Ben took a deep breath. He stepped forward and kicked open the rusty steel doors ahead. "Come on then" he ordered. He knew the sheer strenght of the dark side that had hit them as the doors opened, stopped both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dead in their tracks. But he was used to feeling the sting of the darkside around him. He gestured for the other two to follow. They did as they where told, though hesitantly.

"Seems our sith friend has gotten stronger than the last time we've met him..." Ben muttered walking cautiously ahead. The place was dark, the only light was from the streaks filtering though the glassless windows scattered along the walls. It was also enormous. Bare and enormous....just as Ben remembered it. He looked up. And just as it was in his time, as he looked up, he saw catwalks crossing one another to connect the different sides of he factory. The roof being held five floors up.

"Ben...I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan said with an uncomfortable expression.

"Well, too late to back down now" Ben replied walking ahead "He's on a higher floor. If I remember right then he's on the fourth floor" he informed them.

"Let's go. The faster we get this done, the better" Qui-gon said gesturing towards a staircase a few feet from them.

"Qui-Gon wait. We shouldn't rush into this....let's just take it easy alright" Ben said swallowing the lump in his throat. Despite his stoic deameanor, he was scared shitless. Like loosing Qui-Gon once wasn't hard enough, if he failed, he would have to suffer through it again. And that was something even Ben couldn't handle.

He slowly guided his two companions to the stairs and up them. Of course by the time they were a single flight away from the fourth floor, both Obi-Wan and Ben wished they where anywhere but there. And before either could get a chance to stop Qui-Gon and say a few words to him, they had reached their destination. And the second they reached the top of the stairs, they saw him..or rathe...they saw it.

All the way on the other side of the floor stood the dark gruesome figure...of Darth Maul. Ben clenched his fists at th sight of the sith. He supressed the urge to charge over and beat the life out of him. To his surprise however, Maul did something he didn' remember happening during his time. The sith began walking towards steadily towards them.

"Well well, would you look at that. My master was right. This would draw out the famous Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn" he spoke in a low growl. Ben felt a bit odd hearing the sith speak so many words in the same sentance. He seemed like a being of few words. He saw Qui-Gon tense at the sound of his name.

"And of course the young man that just wouldn't allow me to finish the job last time" Maul's vibrant yellow eyes set on Obi-Wan "And what is this? A new Jedi? No matter." And with that the three Jedi heard the snap-hiss of a blood red blade activating. And then, from the other side of the double sided lightsaber, appeared another blade.

The Jedi accepted the challenge and activated their own sabers. Two blue and a green.

It was Maul that made the first move. He gave his saber a twirl or two before charging towards them. And as if on cue the three Jedi charged as well. Obi-Wan immediately summersault over Maul and took him from the back.

With stunning skills he however fended off all of their attacks with ease. Just as expected.

They pushed him back and still he continued to flawlessly block all of their blows. They walked back towards one of the closer catwalks. Ben knew what would happen once they reached that point. Maul would attack Obi-Wan so he would fall off the catwalk....But Ben's main focus was on Qui-Gon. So if Obi-Wan where to fall out of the way(Ben knew the fall wouldn't kill Obi-Wan seeing it didn't kill him...) he could turn his complete attention to Qui-Gon and not worry about his younger self being killed in a turn of events. Perfect.

They continued to move him back until they where half way through one catwalk. This was where Maul was supposed to do just as Ben suspected....but he didn't. It surprised him a bit but he didn't bother to dwell on it. They finally made it off the catwalk and continued to fight there. It was then that kicked Obi-Wan rather painfully(he mentally cringed remembering the event himself) in the nose, then lower in the stomach, sending the young Knight flying off the edge of the bordering ground. It was then that Qui-Gon also made the biggest mistake he could've possibly made at the moment. He, unlike Ben, dwelled on the fact that Obi-Wan had fallen. He allowed himself to worry about what had happened to the younger man. Maul took advantage of the distraction in Qui-Gon's eyes and elbowed him roughyly in the nose and kieck him the same way he had kicked Obi-Wan. except instead of falling over the border, Qui-Gon was tossed several feet behind. It looked as though he was hit harder than it looked.

It was Ben against Maul now. And even though they where both perfectly matched, they where both tiring as well. And thoughts of how the battle was going all wrong swamped Ben's mind, slowling him down. He tried his hardest to calm himself down and focus on the battle. But the thought that one single move can cause his entire mission to fail was just such a hard thought to ignore. And just when he was beggining to recompose himself, he saw Maul shoot his hand out towards him....and force push him as hard a sith like him could. Ben, completely caught off guard. He cursed himself silently for letting such a small thing gt him like that. He cursed himself greatly. He had fought kirffing Darth Vader over a dozen times and lived and suddenly this rookie sith comes out of no where and just takes him out? It was this thought that proppeled him to jump up the second he hit the ground. As soon as he stood he saw that Qui-Gon had gotten up and engaged Maul in duel once more.

He beganto dash over when suuddenly something in the force pulled at him. Told him something was going to go wrong f he didn't look at the situation in front of him carefully enough. and when Ben looked up he saw it. He saw the move Maul was going to make. He increased his speed and reached Maul just as the sith landed a punch on Qui-Gon's cheeck, making the older man fall over. And right when he was about to bring his blood red saber down for he kill, he realized Ben was behind him. He turned his head to the younger man.

"Not to my father, you don't" the growl escaped Ben's lips just before he landed the hardest punch he could onto Maul's tattoed cheek. Having physically hit the sith that ruined his life like that made en feel good. It made him feel blinded to anything that didn't have to do with simply shoving his lightsaber into that open, undefended area of Maul's lower abdomen.

And that's exactly what he did.

He snapped his lightsaber on and drove it forward. impaled it as deeply as he could into the sith that was still recovering from the punch. But Ben hadn't struck him in a place vital enough for an instant kill. So with the few seconds he had left, Maul did the one thing that would scar three people forever.

The first person, Obi-Wan, who had just managed to jump back onto the same ground as them. The second, Qui-gon, who was watching all this with fear and shock. And the third, Ben, who would litteraly be scarred from Maul impaling his own red blade into his tight packed stomach.

Despite the lightsaber being dug into his body, Ben did not panic. He knew tere would be a chance of this. Whether it killed him or not was uncertain to him, but he didn't really care. He was not afraid to die. So with one last burst of energy, he ripped his saber out of Darth Maul's torso. He felt a sense of triumph as the sith fell backwards....dead. His body barely missed Qui-Gon who was still staring up in pure horror as to what had just happened.

Ben sputtered out a bit of blood, seeing as when Maul fell, the lightsaber was ripped out of his abdomen as well. But it really didn't matter. He had won. He had done his job. He was victorious. For a second Ben felt like he was on top of the galaxy...

And then he collapsed.

He fell forward, and unlke Maul, he fell into the arms of Qui-Gon, who jumped forward to break his fall. He looked up carefully and saw the worried face of Qui-gon staring back at him.

"Hey, don't look so surprised...I had this coming" Ben gave a dry laugh.

"Ben!" the voice of Obi-Wan came as he ran over and crouched next to his older self. Ben smiled softly at his younger self's panic. "Ben, listen we'll get you back to the palace right away, and some medical attention there should-"

"Save it..." Ben muttered cutting Obi-Wan off "I'm done for either way. Listen to _me _Obi-Wan. I pray I just finished my mission, but if I haven't then promise me you'll do it. Promise me you'll fix all this..."

"I promise..." Obi-Wan whispered, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyes. this couldn't be happening. It simply couldn't. Ben, the powerful strong leader, dying? It just seemed so unrealisitc. It was almost as though his older self was letting go on purpose.

"And I don't have to tell you to be good to my younger self and Anakin, do I?" Ben smiled looking up at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shook his head sadly "Never, young one."

"Your lies hurt me....master" Ben chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. But Qui-Gon could feel his pulse slowly pounding in the force.

"I know....and I am truly sorry for the things my other self has done to make you this way" Qui-Gon whispered softlty ashe brushed his hand across the young man's cheek "I do have, I have cared since the moment I took you as my appretice. I just never knew how to express it. I _have _always loved you.

"I know.." Ben answered quietly "I know...I just realized a bit too late...and-" he broke off as a shudder wracked his body. Qui-Gon tightened his grip on him and held him close.

Ben(with much difficulty) opened his eyes only to slits and peered up at Obi-Wan "Hey...don't look so sad...like dying isn't already depressing enough."

Obi-Wan nodded and attempted to pull on a smile, but failed misserably and ended up doing the opposite and letting his tears out.

"Oh brother...that is so typical of me" Ben chuckled, before his breath suddenly hitched "'s cold master" he muttered rather childishly as he burried his face deeper into Qui-Gon's torso. The older man held him closer.

And both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt it, as he slowly closed his eyes again, and Ben Kenobi breathed.....his last.

**I apologize greatly to the fact that the beggining of this was a bit rushed(and I'm pretty sure it was very noticable.) And the fact that the fight seen wasn't so good either because I'm terrible at fight scenes =( But other than that I hope it was alight.**

**It hurt me a lot to write the scene of Ben's death. Because I really did love him a lot as a character. And as much as it hurt me, I just had to make him go down like a man. So yeah, it had to happen. But the question now...is has he finished his mission or will Anakin turn anyway? The next chapter will answer all, and it will be up sooner, I promise =]**

**Review!!**


	10. For The Future

**Hey guys, look, update in only two days! Told you =] Once again I'm going to have to ask you to forgive my spelling as well as grammatical errors because my spell check has gone haywire XD Anywho, this is supposed to be a very touching chapter, so prepare yourself and Enjoy!**

"Master Obi-Wan?"

"Master? Obi-Wan, come on wake up!"

These two voices where the sounds that woke Ben Kenobi. He heard them faintly and wondered if he had imagined them or not.

"Obi-Wan come on!"

"Oh give it up he's out cold..."

"No! You just watch Leia my master'll listen to me! Master come on, wake up!"

Ben could've sworn he had heard that voice before somewhere-wait....did he just hear Leia? Ben shot his eyes open and sat up. Since he had heard the name Leia, he expected to turn and see a young woman about Luke's age seated next to him. Instead, upon looking to his sides, he saw a child, about 4 years old or so, one on each of his sides. A boy on the right and a girl on the left. The first thing that hit Ben was confusion. where the heck was he? He looked around quickly and saw he was in a rather elegantly decorated bedroom. And he was laying in an enormous bed.

"See, told you he would listen to me"

"Oh be quiet, Luke"

Luke? Ben turned his attention back to the children beside him. And then suddenly he recognized them. Though he hadn't seen the 4 year old faces of his godchildren in several years, he still recognized them. Luke and Leia Skywalker where setaed next to him.

They peered up at him with large curious eyes "Obi-Wan?"

Ben's breath hitched in his throat. It really was them....but how? And then it hit him. It had worked. His plan had worked! This was his new future! This! Everything, the mission, saving Qui-Gon, Anakin's turning, it all worked! the mission was complete!! Ben's heart leapt with the happiness that suddenly filled him up. After so many years of trying! It had finally worked!!!

"Luke, Leia..." Ben breathed uncertainly.

"Yeah?" They raised their brows.

"Force, it is you!" Ben yelled happily before grabbing both he childen and pulling them into a close fatherly hug. He suddenly stopped for a minute and looked down at the children "You're not some mind trick forced on me by Darth Vader, are you?"

"Who's Darth Bader?" both peered up at the older man with a confused expression. **(A/N Yup, you read right all my friends out their that are UFC fans as well, Darth Bader XD) **

That confirmed it. The future really was changed, and those really where his little godkids. He tightened his grip on them and held them close.

"Obi-Wan You're squishing us!" Both Luke and Leia squeked in unison.

Ben chuckled and loosened his grip "Sorry guys, it's just that...it's so good to see you!"

"Well you're in a good mood" Luke muttered looking up at the older man. Suddenly footsteps sounded from out side the door. "Oh no! Sabe's here!" Luke squeked before both he and his twin dove behind Ben's large frame and attempted to hide themselves there. Though for the most part they remained visible.

And just as Luke expected, a moment later Sabe walked through the door. When she saw Ben sitting up she looked at him apologetically "I am so sorry Master Kenobi, I looked away for a second and the the twins just got away from me. Where are those little things anyway?" she smiledd despite seeing them behind Ben.

"WE'RE NOT HERE!" Both the twins called out together.

Both adults laughed. "It's alright, they can stay here" Ben nodded "I rather enjoy their company" he smiled as he reached back and ruffled both of their hair. Sabe smiled and left quietly.

"Yeah!" Luke shouted as he jumped up and threw his arms around Ben's neck. He then placed his chin comforable on the older man's shoulder "That's my master!"

"Aw, no fair, I wish you where my master, Obi-Wan" Leia huffed as she appeared underneath Ben's arm "I mean...Daddy's a good master and all but he gets really angry sometimes...."

"Haha!" Luke teased "Obi-Wan's all mine!"

"Luke!" Ben playfully chastised his young apprentice(or so he had just learned.) "I'm just as much of a master to Luke as I am to you Leia."

"Nuh-uh, he gets to live with you at the temple and get trained by you and have fun with you. I have to do all that stuff with Daddy" Leia corrected.

"Oh shush, knowing your father he probably spoils the midichlorians out of you..." Ben chuckled. And then suddenly something hit him. The twins father! If he was Leia's Jedi Master then that meant Anakin was still a Jedi! "Guys, where is you father anyway?" Ben asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"He's out in the front yard, come on!" the twins said grabbing one of Ben's much larger hands each and dragging him out of bed.

They pulled his out of the bedroom(he had to kneel ver low to match their height, seeing they where holding his hands) and dragged him through the house towards (what Ben hoped to be) where their father was.

"Guys, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ben asked uncertainly after a while.

"Yeah yeah, this is our house Obi-Wan. Course we know" Luke rolled his eyes(as much as a 4 year old can rool his eyes.)

"Yeah, but-" Before Ben could finish his sentance, another voice came from down the hall. A voice Ben hadn't heard in 22 years.

"Obi-Wan?"

Ben's heart leapt to his throat, and he forced himself to look up. And even though he had expected it, looking up to see the laughing face of Anakin Skywalker was still, quite a blow.

"Daddy!" the twins ran off to their father, leaving Ben alone in his shock. He just stood there, unable to form words or actions to express his emotions. He watched numbly as Anakin gave his children a quick hug and ordered them to go outside and wait for him there with mommy. He then turned to Ben.

"Obi-Wan, you're looking at me like I'm some kind of sith lord or something" Anakin laughed as he began to aproach the older man. Ben just wished Anakin knew how true that statement was. He remained frozen until Anakin came to a stop in front of him "Obi-Wan what's-"

But before Anakin could finish, Ben, in one swift, rough movement had the younger man in his arms. Anakin, somewhat surprised by the sudden display of affection, hesitated a bit before bringing his arms up around his former master's back "You alright Obi-Wan?"

Ben didn't trust himself to was barely stopping himself from breaking down. He held his former apprentice close for a long time, a bit surprised that Anakin had actually let him. But after a while, Ben realeased Anakin, put his hands on the young man's shoulders and studied his face "Anakin..." he whispered quietly.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin raised a brow "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Anakin it's just that....it's...force it's such a long story....what the heck happened?!" Ben muttered, a grin slowly spreading onto his face.

"We came from the temple to visit Padme...we where having a barbeque in the front yard...and then there was a disturbance in the force and you passed out" Anakin explained slowly "We should probably get back, Qui-Gon, and Garen'll be here any minute now...."

"Garen?" Ben's breath caught in his throat again.

"Yeah...he's and Qui-Gon are coming over to join us and-" But Anakin cut himself off as Ben began to walk past him "Oi, Obi-Wan, where in the name of the force are you-"

"I have a few things I need to talk to Garen about" Ben answered hurriedly before he dashed off. He allowed the force to guide him out of the house, and out to the front yard.

"Obi-Wan, feeling better?" came the voice of Padme, as soon as Ben stepped out into the porch. Ben turned to her and saw her sitting comfortably on a rocking chair on the porch, the twins on her lap.

"Yeah...yeah...Force, Padme" Ben whispered as it set in that he was really staring at Padme. The Padme from his time. "Padme..." he muttered once more before he walked quickly over to her and placed a soft friendly kiss on top of her head.

"It's good to see you up and running too Obi-Wan" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to be up and-" but Ben was cut off as another voice came from someplace ahead of him. A voice that, for the second time in the past 5 minutes made Ben's heart stop.

"Obi-Wan?"

Ben turned to the direction of the voice in pure shock. Yes, the anxiousness to see this person had turned into shock. He was shocked to see the green eyes of Garen Muln staring at him from the entrance of the front yard.

Ben vaguely wondered if Garen remembered all the events that had originally happened, the war, Vader, sacrificing himself. But when he saw his own bewildered yet excited expression mirrored in his friends eyes, Ben knew, he remembered.

"Garen..." he whispered softly. suddenly his feet began to move again and he slowly jogged down the patio stairs. But when he was half way through the front yard, Garen, with speed only a Jedi could attain, charged at his best friend and tackled him into an rough, excited, relieved, overpowered hug.

"YOU DID IT OBI-WAN YOU DID IT!!! YOU KRIFFING DID IT! YOU FIXED EVERYTHING! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO IT! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN IF I MADE THE SACRIFICE THAT DAY!!"" Garen screamed as he tightly embraced his friend.

"I know Garen, I know" Ben grinned, embracing Garen equally as tight "It's been hard without you. I can't tell you how good it is to see you again" he suddenly felt his excitement being replaced by tears of joy. He was finally seeing Garen again. The one man who he had mourned for every single second after his death.

Garen finally pulled back enough to look Ben in the eyes, but still kept his arms around his friend "Well I'm here now, and you, my brother, are a hero. A true hero." And with those words, he pulled Ben back into a hug. This time a less rushed, and more brotherly embrace.

"Did we miss something?" the unmistakable voice of Qui-Gon Jinn spoke from behind Garen. Both Garen and Obi-Wan turned to face him.

"It's just a little inside thing" Garen laughed.

"Very...very long story" Ben added.

"Are you sure you're ok Garen?" Qui-Gon raised a brow "You've been a little out of it since you woke up in the speeder..."

"Woke up in the speeder?" Ben said questioningly.

"There was a serious disturbance on the way here, and then Garen passed out in the speeder. And ever since he woke up he's been out of it..." Qui-Gon explained.

"Same with Obi-Wan" Anakin called over from the patio.

"Well, they are brothers in all but blood so this shouldn't be anything too unexpected" Qui-Gon smiled as he walked away from the gate and towards the patio "Now come on Anakin, we are here to relax. Entertain us."

"Yes master!" Anakin grinned, heading back to the holo-powered levitating grill in the yard that had a variety of food spread across it.

"Come on, bro, if this is our life now, we should probably get used to it" Garen smiled as he gestured towards the others.

"Yeah" Ben agreed, and with that they both began walking towards the celebration taking place ahead of them.

Both of them put smiles on theur faces and headed out to the day that awaited them. The brand new day that showed no signs of the darkness they had been swallowed in for the past few years. All was well. And as the celebration carried on, Ben smiled widely at what he had done. What his succesful mission had done. He smiled when he saw the twins jump onto Qui-Gon's lap, demanding to hear a story about deep space pirates or about his adventures with Obi-Wan and Anakin. He smiled when everytime Anakin caught his eye and smiled back at him. He smiled when Luke jumped up onto his back, and Leia onto Garen's demanding piggy back rides.

But he smiled the most when he thought back at the events that made this future possible. He just closed his eyes and thought back upon everything for a brief moment:

_First meeting his younger self...._

_**Obi-Wan hesitantly lowered her saber "You still haven't told me who you are..."**_

_**Ben took a deep breath "I am...you..."**_

"_**What?!" Obi-Wan scowled "Quit messing around and tell me who you really are" he took his comm link into his hand and brought it up for the man to see "Or I'll have the entire Jedi Council up here in a seconds time." **_

_Then the awkward running into Qui-Gon..._

_**Ben stood up and faced Qui-Gon "Ben Skywalker, nice to meet you." He held out a hand towards Qui-Gon and looked down, avoiding looking at the older man.**_

"_**Ben Skywalker eh...." Qui-Gon muttered taking the hand "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize my Obi-Wan because of a beard, longer hair and a few years?"**_

_**Ben shot his gaze upward, meeting the midnight blue eyes he hadn't seen in years. Suddenly he realized his hand was still in Qui-Gon's. But when he tried to pull it away, Qui-Gon gripped it harder, and pulled the young man into a tight embrace. Ben's breath hitched and his mind froze in the utter shock of being hugged....by Qui-Gon of all the people.**_

_Going back to his own time, running into security check with Luke...._

"_**What's the name of my girlfriend?" Luke asked raising his blaster a bit.**_

"_**You have a girlfriend?!" Ben gawked, bug eyed "Geez, ya leave teenager alone for a few hours and he gets himself hooked. Force forgive me I never meant this to happen. Please..."**_

_**Luke's shoulders slacked, and he stood up straight "Sweet, you're back. Good thing Ben."**_

_**Ben pulled himself out of his dramatic state "Wait...so you don't have a girlfriend?"**_

"_**No" Luke smiled.**_

"_**I keep telling the boy he need a girl I mean he's gotta get married some day but he just doesn't listen to me. Sheesh. What to do with kids these days..." Ben shook his head.**_

"_**Good to have you back Ben" Luke laughed "It's been a bit crazy without you...."**_

_Reassuring Luke time and time again, that he did care..._

"_**But I'm not going to make the same mistake with you. I believe in you with my life, the force and everything I have to offer" Ben put an arm around his apprentice's shoulder, pulling him close.**_

"_**You do?" Luke muttered slowly, looking up to meet Ben's piercing green eyes.**_

_**Ben nodded.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**You know just earlier today I was telling the boys, that if anything ever happens to me, you're taking over. That no one will take my place but you" Ben smiled lightly.**_

_**A small smile found its way on to Luke's face "Why am I never around when you say these kinds of things?"**_

_**Ben rolled his eyes and grinned "You think I would openly admit to the already big headed teenager that he is in fact the only soft spot and weakness of the almighty and courageous leader?"**_

_Spending the next 6 years training and fighting along the war. Then feeling it was time. Telling his boys all they needed to know. Then living through the nerve wracking task of telling Luke..._

"_**I may have to give my life to complete the mission, Luke" Ben stated.**_

"_**Why would you voluntarily..." Luke's expression darkened.**_

"_**I might be forced to so I can end all this..." Ben said softly.**_

"_**You can't do that Ben! What am I going to do if you're not around?" Luke spat.**_

"_**If the mission is successful you won't even be here anymore! You'll be living a much happier life elsewhere!" Ben exclaimed.**_

"_**But what if it's not!" Luke shouted "You can't take that risk! I need you Ben! You can't just throw all this away for something that might not even work!"**_

"_**It will work, I'm sure of it..." Ben lied.**_

"_**Ben, please, come on, don't do this..." Luke pleaded.**_

"_**I have to leave Luke. If anything goes wrong, I'm trusting you to lead the Alliance. I'm trusting you with everything I would trust only myself with, alright?" Ben said standing up.**_

"_**No! Ben please!" Luke stood as well.**_

"_**Luke" Ben put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder "You're a much wiser man than I could ever be, and I am proud to be your master. You've listened and obeyed me all your life....I need you to do it once more."**_

"_**I-" Luke broke off "Be careful. I can't make it without you."**_

"_**I know" Ben said as he softly pulled his apprentice into a hug. As awkward as it would have normally been for both of them, now it felt fine. It felt right.**_

_**After a while Luke pulled away "I guess you have to go now then?"**_

"_**Yeah..." Ben nodded. He turned away from his apprentice and a white portal opened up in front of him. He looked back at Luke.**_

"_**You'll make it back. I know you will" Luke smirked.**_

_Returning to the past and seeing Anakin again..._

_**Ben felt his eyes immediately water at the sight of the boy. But he shoved them back. No. Ben Kenobi did not cry.**_

_**He knelt down in front of the boy and put both hands on his shoulders.**_

_**Ben attempted to smile "Force it's so good to see you again Anakin" he whispered before gathering the boy up in his arms, into a tight embrace. It was at this point that Ben couldn't hold back the tears any more. He allowed them to slip through his cold, hard demeanor.**_

_**Anakin just enjoyed the embrace until Ben pulled away from him. The older man rubbed furiously at his eyes before regaining his posture. **_

"_**I'll see you then. And I'll see you around Anakin" Ben smiled "Oh, and why don't you take this. A little something from me to you. Make sure you master doesn't see this, he'll think I'm spoiling you" Ben grinned at Qui-Gon as he pulled a decent sized bag out of his pocket and handed it to Anakin "Chocolates from 50 different planets."**_

"_**Wizard! Thanks!" Anakin beamed opening up the bag immediately.**_

_**Ben just smiled "Well then, I'm off."**_

_Meeting Padme again..._

_**Ben Kenobi's heart skipped several beats as Padme Amidala began to walk towards them. It had been so many years since he had seen her. And to see her smile, and her kind caring features was heart stopping for Ben.**_

_**Padme walked over to the three Jedi, and shook hands with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She then turned to Ben with a rather confused expression "Hello, who are you?" she asked with a smile.**_

_**Ben knew this wasn't the Padme from his time so she didn't know him. But still, it stung a bit to hear her ask him who he was. "My name is Ben" he smiled as much as he could "It is a pleasure to meet you milady."**_

"_**It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ben" She looked at him thoughtfully "It's odd you resemble Knight Kenobi almost exactly..."**_

_**All three of the Jedi chuckled.**_

_Seeing the sith...fighting to keep Qui-Gon and his younger self safe...._

_**Ben saw the move Maul was going to make. He increased his speed and reached Maul just as the sith landed a punch on Qui-Gon's cheeck, making the older man fall over. And right when he was about to bring his blood red saber down for he kill, he realized Ben was behind him. He turned his head to the younger man.**_

_**"Not to my father, you don't" the growl escaped Ben's lips just before he landed the hardest punch he could onto Maul's tattoed cheek. Having physically hit the sith that ruined his life like that made en feel good. It made him feel blinded to anything that didn't have to do with simply shoving his lightsaber into that open, undefended area of Maul's lower abdomen.**_

_**And that's exactly what he did.**_

_......Dying......._

_**Ben fell forward, and unlke Maul, he fell into the arms of Qui-Gon, who jumped forward to break his fall. He looked up carefully and saw the worried face of Qui-gon staring back at him.**_

_**"Hey, don't look so surprised...I had this coming" Ben gave a dry laugh.**_

_**"Ben!" the voice of Obi-Wan came as he ran over and crouched next to his older self. Ben smiled softly at his younger self's panic. "Ben, listen we'll get you back to the palace right away, and some medical attention there should-"**_

_**"Save it..." Ben muttered cutting Obi-Wan off "I'm done for either way. Listen to me Obi-Wan. I pray I just finished my mission, but if I haven't then promise me you'll do it. Promise me you'll fix all this..."**_

_**"I promise..." Obi-Wan whispered, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyes. this couldn't be happening. It simply couldn't. Ben, the powerful strong leader, dying? It just seemed so unrealisitc. It was almost as though his older self was letting go on purpose.**_

_**"And I don't have to tell you to be good to my younger self and Anakin, do I?" Ben smiled looking up at Qui-Gon.**_

_**Qui-Gon shook his head sadly "Never, young one."**_

_**"Your lies hurt me....master" Ben chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. But Qui-Gon could feel his pulse slowly pounding in the force.**_

_**"I know....and I am truly sorry for the things my other self has done to make you this way" Qui-Gon whispered softlty ashe brushed his hand across the young man's cheek "I do have, I have cared since the moment I took you as my appretice. I just never knew how to express it. I have always loved you.**_

_**"I know.." Ben answered quietly "I know...I just realized a bit too late...and-" he broke off as a shudder wracked his body. Qui-Gon tightened his grip on him and held him close.**_

_**Ben(with much difficulty) opened his eyes only to slits and peered up at Obi-Wan "Hey...don't look so sad...like dying isn't already depressing enough."**_

_**Obi-Wan nodded and attempted to pull on a smile, but failed misserably and ended up doing the opposite and letting his tears out.**_

_**"Oh brother...that is so typical of me" Ben chuckled, before his breath suddenly hitched "'s cold master" he muttered rather childishly as he burried his face deeper into Qui-Gon's torso. **_

_**And both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt it, as he slowly closed his eyes again, and Ben Kenobi breathed.....his last.**_

_It did hurt Ben...not dying...but leaving Qui-Gon and his younger self scarred like that. It hurt him that he would never see his godson the same again. He would never see Beru or his boys as the same people again. And that did hurt him. But they where all happier now. Just the grin that was on little Luke's face now 24/7 was enough to light up all of Coroscant. That shine in Garen's eyes that replaced the dark lines tha Ben was so used to seeing. The genuine smile on Anakin's face that Ben hadn't seen since Qui-Gon was alive. They where all definately much happier...and maybe...so was he..._

Ben slowly re-opened his eyes, and realized there was a smile on his face. He took a glance around himself once more. Yes...he was happier. Even though it did hurt a little somewhere inside, it brightened him just as much. And suddenly Ben realized, as much as it hurt him....he didn't regret a single thing. Because it was all for the happiness he felt now...It was all...

For The Future.

**_~Fin_**

**Yup, you see the word above guys, this was it! This was the very last chapter =] **

**I really, sincerely from the bottom of my heart am so grateful to all of you that followed this and stayed with me through the entire story, and for those of you that even joined in a chapter ago. I love you all so much. **

**I am so satisfied to have finished this off in exactly 10 chapters XD I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope I ended it right =] **

**For those of you that haven't read my story To Understand, I would really recommend you do because if you liked this then you would love To Understand =] Most of my stories are like this so I would be thankful beyond words description if you could check out some of the other stories on my profile(and maybe cast a little vote on that SW poll on my profile too if that's not asking for too much.)**

**Once again, thank you so much guys, I love you so so so much, I mean I can't even say how much =]**

**And please, one last time do me this favor and Review!**


End file.
